Black and White
by Persiana13
Summary: This fic takes place a day after the events of Love in the Air. In it, Iron Man must contend with two invasions and a team of renegades from a future that may or may not be. Warning, contains Femslash. Set in the Marvel Persiana-verse. Sequel to JLP.
1. Chapter 1

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 1: The Threat Comes

**Marvel Earth, 616.01…**

Tony Stark, the man that was Iron Man, was the director of SHIELD. It was about two months since Farrah had disappeared, and the Mighty Avengers also went after her. However, he was concerned. Someone had hijacked his armor and, impersonating him, had taken Tigra and several of the strongest members of the Mighty Avengers with them. He thought to himself,

_Who would do something like this? Why would they take the Mighty Avengers? Tigra, I can understand taking, but the others, I don't know why._

Tony needed to get back into contact with his team. When Reed found out that Tony was not in the Iron Man suit, the stretchable scientist was working desperately to try and open the portal again, to re-establish contact with the team. However, there was a complication; someone had sabotaged the machine. Reed was working around the clock to try and fix the problem, but Tony was beginning to lose patience.

The director pressed a button on the phone,

"Call Mr. Fantastic. I want an update."

Several rings sounded before an automated message spoke,

"This is Reed Richards. I am unable to come to the phone right because I am in the lab. Please leave your name and number after the beep. Thank you."

The beep sounded and Tony said,

"Reed, it's me. I need you to pick up. I need to know what's happening to my team."

**Five hours earlier…**

Reed Richards, a brown-haired man with white temples, was currently working on the portal that he had built to try and locate Persiana after she disappeared to another world. The scientist was the hero Mr. Fantastic, capable of stretching his body like a rubber band into all sorts of shapes and sizes. He was also a pro-registration supporter and leader of the Fantastic Four.

His wife Sue Richards, the Invisible Woman, had fought against her husband during Civil War after he developed a clone of Thor. Although she has been pardoned, Sue has not made her husband forget how much of a mistake that was. She also did not approve of the relentless crusade Tony had been on to try and find Farrah. The blonde thought if she had died, then let her rest. If she were still alive, then leave her alone. There would be no way to ever convince Farrah of signing up. Not only that, but Tigra's betrayal sent her over the edge, literally.

Sue asked,

"Reed, are you sure this is worth it?"

The stretchable scientist turned his head around, extending his neck,

"Sue, Tony gave his orders. He's convinced Persiana is still alive. And, I have done the calculations. The terrorist's location is in another world."  
Sue shook her head,

"She's not a terrorist, Reed. Sure, she's emotionally charged, and slightly nuts, but she was never a bad person."

Reed shot her a look,

"Susan, the janitors are still cleaning up what she wrote about Tony inside Stark Towers. There were things scrawled on the walls that Doom wouldn't even call me. And, let's not forget that time Farrah exposed Carol's more…intimate secrets."

Sue grinned,

"I remember that. Wow, I had no idea Miss Marvel was into THAT type of kinky sex."

She then turned serious,

"Still, Reed. That woman is long gone. Even if we do find her and bring her back, there's no way she's ever going to sign up. Face it, it's a fool's errand Tony has you on."

Reed activated the machine. For a moment, electricity crackled in the air around the machine. A bright flash was seen and blinded the two people in the room.

Suddenly, there was the sound of something crashing. The two turned around and saw Johnny Storm, Sue's younger brother the Human Torch, staggering in. He was covering a wound on his chest, but blood was easily seeping out of it. He tried to say something, but collapsed onto the floor.

Sue rushed to him,

"Johnny? JOHNNY! What happened?"

"I did."

Sue looked up and saw a woman with a black hair, dressed in battle armor that resembled an eagle. A golden lasso was at her hip, and a sword was in her hands, stained with the Torch's blood. She glared venomously with dark eyes at Susan,

"Get out of my way, sister. I have come for Reed."

The Invisible Woman shouted,

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, BITCH!"  
Susan could create constructs and force fields with her powers, making them near impervious. However, as she was about to create a bubble inside this mysterious woman's head, she was taken down by a yellow blur. Reed looked around,

"Where did that-?"

A man dressed in yellow, with a small red lightning bold on his chest, stopped and smirked,

"You couldn't wait five seconds, Wonder Woman?"

Wonder Woman scowled,

"Coming from you, Flash, I would think you would be the one that couldn't wait."

Mr. Fantastic went to push a button, sounding an alarm to Tony, but found the device smashed. Flash grinned,

"Yeah, nice try, stretchy. I disabled all the alarms as I came up."

He added smugly,

"Got anything to say?"

Reed stretched himself out of the way and tried grab the speedster. However, a piercing laser came from behind his back. A man with graying temples and black haired had fired them from his eyes. He was dressed in a red and blue costume, with an unusual symbol on his chest. If one were to look closely, one could swear there was an 'S' on his chest.

Wonder Woman shouted,

"You fool! I needed him alive, Superman!"  
Superman looked back,

"He is. Farrah told us Reed has an amazing healing factor. He'll recover in a few minutes. Right now, we needed to take control of this device and bring something to us."

He pressed different control sequences and, in a moment, the portal opened.

Out stepped four other people.

First was a man dressed in a black costume, with a black cowl and had a bat symbol on his chest.

Second was a woman with unusual skin and a near shaved head, except for a little ponytail of red-hair. Her costume looked eerily similar to the Martian Manhunter's.

Third was a man dressed in blue and had a gold lightning bolt across his chest.

Fourth was a woman that was dressed like Deathstroke, only her face was exposed.

Each of them was holding up what appeared to be a glass coffin.

Superman nodded,

"Batman, Miss Martian, Captain Marvel, Ravager."

Flash grinned,

"Sweetie!"  
He ran and kissed Ravager on the lips. The swordswoman looked at him,

"Bart, I love you too, but, right now, we have to bring her in."  
They moved the glass coffin into the room and carefully set it down.

Susan, by now, had recovered. She looked up and was stunned,

"It can't be!"

Wonder Woman nodded,

"It is."

She grabbed the Invisible Woman by the throat and said,

"We're Titans Tomorrow, and you're husband is going to help Persiana. If not, we kill you, and your whole family!"

Next chapter:

Who are Titans Tomorrow, and why do they need Reed Richards' help? Find out Next Chapter

AN: The Titans Tomorrow cast is as follows: Superman (Connor Kent), Wonder Woman (Donna Troy), Flash (Bart Allen), Batman (Tim Drake), Miss Martian (M'gan M'orzz), Ravager (Rose Wilson), Farrah Willows (Persiana) and Captain Marvel (Freddy Friedman). They come from Earth 100.6. This is an alternate Persiana-verse. In it, the Mighty Avengers did not pursue Persiana. The Justice League was wiped out by Darkseid in his bid for the Anti-life Equation. Also, Farrah and Donna are romantically involved. Diablos current whereabouts are unknown at this time. It was rumored he was destroyed by Darkseid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 2: The New Enemy

**Four hours before Tony's phone call…**

Ben Grimm, the Thing, was a man who had a rocky orange hide. He was the pilot on board the shuttle that Reed, Sue, and Johnny were on to gain their powers. Ben loved a brawl, and he was going to get one that day, even if he did not know it.

Ben was walking back to the Baxter Building with Alicia Masters, his wife. Alicia was a blind sculptress who had a unique insight into Ben that few others saw. Even though she could not see Ben, she could feel his rocky hide. That mattered very little to her; Alicia loved Ben, and that was what mattered.

The Thing was carrying Alicia's new sculpture, one depicting Captain America. It was not dynamic as many other pictures and images portrayed him as. Alicia wanted to show that Cap was as much a man as any other human being. She, like everyone else, was devastated at his loss. She was also concerned about Farrah. The two had met once, a while back. Alicia could see past the lioness' funny exterior. There was a sweet, courageous young woman who believed in what she was doing was right. Alicia respected Farrah's convictions to keep fighting registration, but was surprised and saddened when she heard the news about her suicide.

Ben opened the door, carrying in the statue, which was in a wooden crate. He asked,

"You Ok, 'licia?"

Alicia nodded,

"Yes, Ben. I'm fine. It's just; I'm a little concerned about Reed. He's taking orders from Tony and-."  
She stopped,

"Something's wrong, Ben. I can smell blood."

Ben looked at the door,

" 'licia, get outta 'ere."

"But you haven't tried those pigs in a blanket. They're really good."

Flash sped up to them, grinning,

"So, you're the Thing. I'd be called that too if I were as butt-ugly as you."

Grimm glared,

"Who're you?"  
The speedster admired his nails,

"The Flash, the Fastest Man Alive. Oh, you're probably wondering where everyone else is. Well, they're all in the infirmary."

He winced,

"I've never seen Donna so angry in my life. Ouch, too bad for Johnny."

Ben cracked his knuckles,

" 'Licia, get help."

The Thing shouted his trademark phrase,

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!!!!!!!"  
He charged at Flash, but the speedster dodged out of the way, grinning,

"Seriously, do you think a guy like you can hit a guy like me?"  
He sped up to the blind sculptress and flashed a smile,

"Hey, gorgeous."

Ben roared,

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"  
Miss Martian phased in front of him, grinning evilly,

"Hello, Benjamin."

She lashed out with a psychic attack, incapacitating both Ben and Alicia.

**Later…**

The Fantastic Four and Alicia were captured and restrained. Alicia was being held in a separate room from the others. Reed was recovering and looked to the others.

Johnny's wound was dressed, but he was not up for a fight just yet. Sue was conscious, and Ben was just waking up. The stretching scientist asked,

"What's going on?"  
Superman addressed them,

"We apologize for the attack, but we're desperate and need help. Persiana, our friend, escaped this world years ago and has been living with us ever since. She's been happy, and told us everything about you, including your strengths and weaknesses. However, something happened to her and we couldn't figure out what it was. Farrah told us about Reed Richards, and we figured, we'd come back here so he can help us."

Susan shook her head,

"You said you're Titans Tomorrow. Who are you exactly?"

Wonder Woman explained,

"In a future from our world, it's darker, and more depraved. Ever since that day, we vowed we would protect the planet no matter what. Our mentors, many of them in the Justice League, fought Darkseid. They won, but many were killed. The Teen Titans from both coasts vowed never to let what happened on that day to ever happen again. We trained, harder, darker, and more depraved. We started killing criminals and villains. We weren't liked, but we did it anyway. For years, we were in control of it all. Superman led the team, and we did what we had to.

She looked to Farrah, who was on a bed,

"Farrah fell into a coma about a month ago, and I want to bring her back. It was my idea to bring us here."

She looked back to Reed,

"We want you to find out what's happening to her."

Mr. Fantastic looked at Farrah's body. She was still in her original costume, but she was older. Much of her hair had gotten brighter and the hair was cut shorter. He looked and said,

"No."

The others were surprised. Susan asked,

"Reed, what are you saying?"

The scientist explained,

"She's a wanted terrorist. I refuse to aid a wanted fugitive."

Ben shook his head,

"Stretch, I may not have liked her, but even I wouldn't be dis heartless."

Donna was surprised. She glared at the scientist,

"You will do as we tell you, man, or we will kill your family. Starting with your wife."

Ravager had a sword drawn and held near Sue's throat. The Invisible Woman looked at the blade through her peripherals and was tense. She looked at Reed,

"Do it, Reed. Help Farrah."

Reed clenched his fists. He knew what he was doing would be regarded as treason. At the same time, his wife and the others were a family, and he did not know how he could live with himself if he sacrificed them for his own political agenda. He said,

"Very well. But, it will take time."

Superman looked at him,

"Don't take too long."

Donna said,

"Superman, Miss Martian; stay with Reed and Farrah. Batman, secure the others. The rest of you; explore the Baxter Building, but remain unnoticed."

She began walking out of the room when Flash asked,

"And what is her Amazon highness going to do?"

Donna looked back,

"Think."

She left.

Donna walked a little ways and entered what she thought was a vacant room. She leaned against the wall and sank down on the floor. She began to reflect on her life after that day…

**Flashback DC Earth 100.6, two weeks after Darkseid's defeat…**

Donna and Farrah were alone in Diana's apartment in Boston. The Amazon princess rolled around and noticed the bed was empty. Since that day, both women were trying to comfort each other, holding on to whatever strength they could. But, something happened. Farrah and Donna had quickly become more than just friends. The need to feel each other was stronger and warmer than both of them realized. The Amazon princess sat up, but hissed in pain. She felt scratch marks on her back and a bite mark on her shoulder. She sat up and, putting on a silk robe, went to find her friend.

Farrah was in an oversized shirt, stirring some hot chocolate. She was curled up on the seat, but her feline green eyes glowed in the dark. The lioness shook her head,

_What have I done? _

Farrah then heard Donna's footsteps approaching. She looked up and her raven-haired friend was pulling a chair next to her. Donna asked,

"Sister, are you all right?"

There was an uneasy silence from Farrah as she tried to put into words what she was feeling,

"Donna, are you…OK?"

The younger Amazon princess was perplexed,

"What do you mean?"

Farrah clutched her cup of hot chocolate and sipped before explaining,

"I mean…well…what we just did…are you hurt?"

Donna smiled,

"I have had worse, but it was rough. I did not mind at all."

She tilted her head slightly,

"I will just have to be on my guard more next time."

Farrah chuckled at that, but, it was only a slight chuckle. She shook her head,

"I'm glad."

Wonder Girl narrowed her eyes,

"This is your first time with another woman, is it not?"

Farrah nodded,

"I was hurting so badly and I needed someone to be with, and, well, it just seemed…"

Her voice trailed off. Donna smiled warmly,

"The first time with someone is important, and sometimes awkward. I remember my first time. It was…new, but it was what the Amazons represented. I was experiencing pleasure and love of my fellow Amazon sisters. It is all right to have feelings for other women. Gods, I flirted with you all the time."

That was true; it was not a big secret that Donna had a thing for Farrah. The white-haired feline was always able to stay away, or let Donna down easily. However, after the recent events with Darkseid's attack, things had changed, and so had the dynamics of their friendship.

Farrah said,

"Donna, you're one my closest friends. I mean, I like you, as a friend, but, well, as a lover…I don't just want to use you to make me feel better. I want a solid relationship."

Donna interlocked her hand with Farrah's,

"Beloved sister, you and I are warriors who watch each other's back. We trust each other, and watch over each other, as any of my Amazon sisters would watch over me."

She sighed,

"However, I will respect any decision you make. But, know this; I love you, sister. I always will."

She got up to go back to bed.

As Donna dropped the robe on the floor and brought the sheets over her nude body, a small tear trickled down her cheek. She missed Diana, and was hoping a relationship with Farrah would soften the grief. It would give Donna a reason to fight, a reason to live.

**End Flashback…**

The Amazon began sobbing,

"Dear sister, please be all right."

"Who are you talking about?"

Donna shot her head up and noticed Alicia, sitting at a table. She was sipping tea, and would have shown a concerned look if she could see the troubled Wonder Woman. However, her voice was laced with it,

"Miss, something is bothering you."

Donna stood up, denying strongly,

"I don't need to talk to you about my problem. I'm fine."

She started to walk out when Alicia said,

"Farrah is a very important friend to you all. However, she's more important to you than the others, isn't she?"

Wonder Woman stopped in her tracks. She turned and looked at Alicia,

"Believe me when I tell you, I have no desire to hurt anyone. I just want Farrah awakened from whatever happened to her. Once that happens, we'll leave, never to return."  
Her mood darkened,

"However, I am not above using violence to get what I want, and I will kill anyone that tries to stop us."

The sculptress nodded,

"I believe you. I also believe you're a very frightened and angry woman who is in a lot of pain. You should talk about it. I'll listen."

Donna sighed out loud. She knew the Fantastic Four would not try anything when Alicia was being held hostage. Also, they had no idea how long it would take for Reed to diagnose and reverse the problem. Wonder Woman did not see the harm. She sat down and said,

"Farrah told me you were very observant, even when you are blind. And, you're right, Farrah is important to me. She and I are…together."

Next Chapter:

Titans Tomorrow causes insanity in the Baxter Building. Plus, the problem with Farrah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 3: Titans Insanity!!!

**One hour before Tony's phone call… **

The portal opened and out stepped a man with red hair, dressed in a mostly red costume, with a red eye mask. A bow and arrow set was on his back. His name is Roy Harper, the Red Arrow, and he, like many of Titans Tomorrow, had lost his mentor Green Arrow in Darkseid's attack. He grinned widely, happy to see his fellow teammates,

"Hey, Flash! Hey, Ravager!"  
Bart started laughing,

"You gotta see this place, man! They got a one-hundred inch plasma TV!"

Roy whistled,

"Sweet, let's check it out."

Rose rolled her eyes,

"Do you boys think about anything besides watching television?"

The speedster slid next to his girlfriend,

"You could watch that fighting show that you always like."

At this, the swordswoman grabbed both of them, shouting for joy,

"TO THE OCTAGON!" (1)

**Meanwhile… **

Superman was watching what was happening to Farrah. Reed was busy analyzing the lioness' vitals. The stretching scientist made some notes and looked at some machines before coming to a conclusion,

"Physically, there should be no reason why Persiana is in a coma. No trauma, no signs of bruising or injury. It could be a psychic that is putting her in this coma."

Connor shook his head,

"It couldn't be. Meg checked. This wasn't the work of a telepath."

Reed sighed,

"Then, the only other explanation that I have is Farrah is doing this to herself. She's willingly put herself in this coma to try and escape from something, or she had a relapse in a traumatic event."

Superman rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Donna is not going to like this."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a loud crash. The two turned and two voices were engaged in an argument. One sounded like the Thing,

"YOU ATE EVERYTHING IN THE FIRDGE!"  
The other sounded like Miss Martian,

"I WAS HUNGRY! BESIDES, YOU HAD THOSE PASTRIES I LIKED!"  
There was a ruckus, and the sounds of a fight. Connor groaned,

"I sometimes wonder why I'm in love with her."

Reed asked,

"Her codename is Miss Martian. Is she truly a real Martian?"

The Man of Steel nodded. Mr. Fantastic was surprised,

"Fascinating. Do you think she would consent to me studying her later?"

Superman said,

"Ask her."

Miss Martian and Thing rolled around, in the middle of a fight, shouting various curses, Thing in English, Megan in the Martian language. Superman finally shouted,

"KNOCK IT OFF!"  
Instantly, the two stood up at attention. Reed said,

"You made the mess, you go clean it up."

Ben was about to protest, but froze up at the look he was getting. He growled,

"All right."

He left. Connor told M'gan,

"You need to buy all new pastries again."

The alien heroine sighed,

"OK, but where would I go?"

Reed explained,

"The bakery we go to knows us. Just say you were sent and you'll get it for free."

Miss Martian eagerly clapped her hands,

"Free food! Yummy!"

She shape-shifted into something more presentable and walked off. Connor looked at Reed,

"You get free food?"

Mr. Fantastic shrugged,

"We saved the owner's life years ago, and he gave us free food ever since."

The Man of Steel nodded,

"Nice perk."

**Meanwhile…**

Johnny Storm had been let out, and he, Red Arrow, Flash, and Ravager were all watching the giant plasma screen TV. The Human Torch smirked,

"Impressed?"

Ravager ordered,

"No talking! Watching Fight!"  
Bart whispered to Johnny,

"You get used to that."

The flame user nodded. He then asked,

"So, what's the story with Xena?"

Roy was confused for a moment,

"You mean Donna? It's a complicated story."

The Fastest Man Alive nodded,

"Yeah. I still remember when they first got together."

Johnny asked,

"What do you mean?"

The archer shook his head, a smirk on his face,

"Let me tell you a dirty little secret about Donna and Farrah…"

**In another part of the Baxter Building… **

Donna sipped some tea and explained,

"The first time we made love, it was unbelievable. It was as if Farrah and I sensed each other's desires and thoughts there and then, and she knew how to treat me. As part of my upbringing, I have had women made love to me, but, to Farrah, it was always more about truly loving and caring about someone than the sex itself."

Wonder Woman had explained to Alicia about the Amazon way of life in her world. Alicia was intrigued and fascinated. She would have never imagined such a place like Themysciria to exist, and she would have truly liked to have visited. Donna shied away before continuing,

"We were together for years, and she rarely left my side. Farrah was completely devoted to me, as I was to her."

She smiled,

"At first, she said it was awkward, that being romanced by a woman was very different than being romanced by a man. It was that, and she had just lost her man in a brutal attack. I truly felt sorry for her, and held her as she cried. She's so soft and warm; I felt I was actually holding a blanket. With time, and a little persistence, Farrah warmed up to the idea of being with another woman, and we became closer, as would any of my Amazon sisters would."

Donna sniffed, trying to hold back tears. Alicia felt for Donna's hand and said,

"I know you truly care about her. However, you still feel powerless and afraid of what might happen if you were to lose her."

Donna nodded,

"She has aged, but her beauty has not. I wish she truly was an Amazon. She would never age, or become sick. I've never felt anything like this for anyone. Farrah means that much to me."

**Meanwhile… **

Batman and Captain Marvel were busy talking with Susan. Susan had been released under the condition she would not try anything. The Invisible Woman was not accustomed to taking orders under these circumstances, but, given how badly Titans Tomorrow wanted to have Farrah back, she could sympathize with their plight.

Freddy looked out,

"Golly, this world is just like ours!"  
Susan looked to Batman,

"Did he just say 'golly'?"

Tim shrugged,

"You get used to that."

The Invisible Woman shook her head,

"Well, I'm glad you let me and the others go, but, it does seem a little…extreme, to threaten me and everyone else."

Susan still was on her guard, but had to risk saying it. Captain Marvel shook his head,

"We're not here to hurt anyone. We just want to know if Farrah is still alive so we can wake her up. It's not like we were really going to kill anyone, right?"

Out of all the members of Titans Tomorrow, Freddy was the only one that had not taken a life ever, and he was adamantly against any sort of lethal response. He often was the conscience of the team, trying to talk a lot of the people out of killing the bad guys and trying to help them.

Batman lifted his cape, revealing something that the previous possessor of the Batman mantle would never condone using.

A gun.

Tim said,

"We'd do whatever it took to get you to cooperate. It's not like you'll be able to stop us. Farrah told us all about you and I figured out your weaknesses."

Susan was about to say something when the intercom sounded,

"Persiana is awake."

Next Chapter:  
A traitor on Titans Tomorrow is revealed, and that traitor reveals a mad plot to take over the Marvel Universe.

(1) Reference to Ultimate Fighting Championship, or UFC. The fighters fight in an octagon-shaped arena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 4: Sleeping Beauty Awakens

**Fifteen minutes before Tony's call…**

Persiana moaned as she started to wake up. Her eyes opened narrowly at first, to block out the intense light that was shining down on her. She covered her head and groaned; she had been in a coma for a month, and was stiff. The lioness hated being stiff; cats were meant to be flexible and agile. Slowly, she arched her spine up, growling at the stretch. It was not long before Farrah opened her eyes and asked,

"Where am I?"  
A familiar voice said,

"You're awake."

She looked up and saw Superman. Instantly, she cheered,

"Connor!"  
She jumped into his arms and sighed happily,

"It's really you! I thought I'd never wake up."

Superman shook his head,

"I believed in you. You're too stubborn to die."

At this, the feline growled threateningly before she started laughing.

She looked around the room, hoping to see some of the others. However, she got the surprise, and shock of her life.

**In another room… **

Ravager, Flash, Red Arrow, and Human Torch were all watching the fight when Wonder Woman and Alicia entered. Donna asked,

"Has Reed made any progress?"

A loud and familiar roar was heard,

"REED RICHARDS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT YOU STRETCH IN WAYS EVEN YOU DIDN'T KNOW WERE POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bart quipped,

"I think she's awake; and taking in her new surroundings nicely."  
Alicia asked,

"Aren't you coming to calm her down?"

Roy looked at the sculptress, stunned,

"With her temper? I should be living on another continent after what I just heard."

Rose nodded in agreement,

"Put me in the ring with the most vile, inhuman criminals on the planet, and I'll slice 'em up. Put me in the ring against a pissed off were-lioness like Farrah, I hope for a quick death."

Johnny added,

"Besides, wrestling's on."

Donna rolled her eyes,

"And I used to wonder why men aren't allowed on Themysciria. Now, I know."

She and Alicia walked to the infirmary.

Elsewhere, Susan, Batman, and Captain Marvel were walking into the infirmary. The Dark Knight said,

"Farrah, you need to remain calm."

Persiana snarled,

"CALM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WANT ME TO REMAIN CALM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE BACK IN MY WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REGISTRATION STILL EXISTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A WANTED FUGITIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REED KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!!!!!!!!!!"

Donna walked in,

"Sister, it was the only way. We were so desperate to have you back that we would have risked coming back to your world for help."  
Captain Marvel nodded,

"Yeah, you're our friend, Farrah, and we're gonna look out for you while you're here."

Persiana did not noticeably calm down. She shot the stretchable scientist the most venomous glare she cloud give,

"You and I are not done here. If it wasn't for Meg, I would gut you like a fish right now."  
Connor asked,

"What about her?"

Farrah explained,

"Miss Martian is a traitor. I uncovered a plan about a month ago. She's been an inside mole for the White Martians to invade Earth."

Donna shook her head,

"There is no way that is possible. We destroyed the remaining white Martians when the League refused to."

Farrah looked at them,

"Did you ever stop to think just how easy it was for them to be wiped out so quickly? It was hardly a fight for Superman and Captain Marvel. Miss Martian had teleported a majority of the hive to this world's Mars and the population has suddenly increased."

Reed shook his head,

"SHIELD has a satellite that monitors space. There can be no way for these White Martians to have successfully built an army to the levels you're saying, unless…"

Susan asked,

"How advanced is Martian technology?"  
Persiana rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"Advanced. Even Reed would have a difficult time understanding the mechanics. It's well beyond understanding."

She looked up,

"Where's Meg?"

Connor said,

"I sent her out on an errand a little while ago."

The feline's eyes widened. She swallowed nervously and stood up,

"We need to stop her now."

Just then, the phone rang. Everyone was surprised, and waited until the answering machine began recording the message. It was Tony's voice. He said,

"Reed, where are you? Have you made any progress in finding Farrah yet? Please, pick up. It's urgent that you-."

Just then the machine was smashed. A sadistically grinning Miss Martian walked in, carrying in one hand the unconscious body of the Thing,

"It's too bad you humans had to get in my way. There was no way our race was ever going to take your Earth. But, this one…this Earth does not know we exist, and we have thrived for years. Now, we take it, and its people!"  
She threw the unconscious body on the ground. The White Martian then ordered,

"Flash, Ravager, Human Torch, Red Arrow!"  
The four Titans Tomorrow members appeared besides her. Meg ordered,

"Kill them, for your queen."

She then phased through the floor.

Persiana said,

"Wonder Woman and I are going after her. Can you hold the rest of them off?"

Superman nodded,

"Go. We'll take care of this."

Alicia went over to the Thing and tried to revive him. The Invisible Woman ordered,

"All right. In the words of the ever-lovin' blue eyed Thing; IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"

Next Chapter:  
As Wonder Woman and Persiana pursue the traitorous Miss Martian, the rest of Titans Tomorrow and the Fantastic Four join forces to try and bring some sense back into their teammates' minds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 5: The Battle Begins!

Tony Stark shook his head,

"I got cut off. Something's happened."

Just then, a SHIELD operative ran in,

"Director, sir! Persiana has been sighted!"  
Iron Man was surprised,

"Where?"

"Heading away from the Baxter Building, sir. There are reports that there is a disturbance in the Baxter Building."

The director of SHIELD said,

"Have War Machine pursue Persiana. I'll meet him there. Get some reserves over to the Baxter Building now!"  
Tony then donned his armor and flew out of SHIELD headquarters.

**In the Baxter Building… **

Red Arrow and Human Torch were laying cover fire as Ravager and Flash moved in. Superman tried to use his heat vision to stop the speedster, but Bart was too quick, and he whittled down most of those that did not have invulnerability quickly. Reed encased his body around Ravager. The swordswoman tried desperately to hack and pierce her way out, but the swords were not doing any good. It was not until a fireball from Johnny caused the scientist to shout in pain and stop stretching his body. Rose jumped out and, crossing her swords, went in for a quick strike, but Invisible Woman blocked it with a force field. She then encased Ravager in it and threw her into another room.

Captain Marvel raced after Flash and almost caught him, but the Fastest Man Alive had other ideas. He phased through a wall and Freddy bashed right through it. The World's Mightiest Mortal looked around, trying to find the mind-controlled Flash.

Bart was waiting, and he charged in, landing a flurry of punches. Captain Marvel blocked or dodged as many as he could, but Freddy was not as proficient with his speed as Flash was. Soon, Flash touched a wall and it exploded, sending a shockwave that knocked Captain Marvel off his feet. Freddy shook his head, trying to shrug off the damage, then saw Flash bolt out into the city. The chase was on.

Batman drew his gun and shot at Ravager. The swordswoman deflected the first bullet, but was hit in the shoulder and knee with the second and third bullets, respectively. Rose screamed in pain and dropped the swords, allowing Reed Richards to move in and restrain her.

Human Torch threw a fireball at Superman, but the Man of Steel shrugged it off and countered with his freezing breath. That encased Johnny in a thick wall of ice. However, the flame wielder was far from defeated. He started to glow and shattered the ice with intense heat in a matter of moments. At this, Superman unleashed a super-breath attack, blowing Johnny through several walls of the Baxter Building and out into the sky.

Red Arrow launched a grappling hook arrow through the hole that was just made, to try and get some distance. Susan tried to go after him, floating on a force field disc. That was when Roy launched a flare arrow. The bright light that shined caused Susan to lose concentration and start to fall.

She then found herself hovering. A brown haired man in a white and blue costume with a blue cape smirked,

"I got you, Susan."

The Invisible Woman nodded,

"Thank you, Justice."

Justice, real name Vance Astrovik, a telekinetic and pro-registration hero, looked up,

"What's going on?"

The blonde heroine explained,

"Johnny is under the influence of a telepath. The others are friends. They brought Persiana here and now, we have to stop a Martian invasion."

Vance took it all in before asking,

"Martians exist?"  
Sue nodded,

"Yeah. One of them infiltrated Titans Tomorrow and plans on unleashing a hive of White Martians on Mars that has been breeding for the last few months! We have to tell Tony."

A voice said,

"First, we get the situation under control and then we can tell Tony."

She-Hulk, Black Widow, Falcon, Wasp, and Moon Knight appeared. With the exception of Falcon, all the other heroes mentioned were supporters of registration. Falcon eventually signed on after Cap's death; it was fruitless to continue. Black Widow, the field commander of the reservist heroes, loaded her rifle and said,

"Let's do this."

**Meanwhile… **

Miss Martian was flying at high speeds, but she could sense Persiana and Wonder Woman closing in. The Martian queen turned and launched a Martian vision attack at the were-lioness. Farrah rolled out of the way, which allowed Donna to move in. She drew her sword and attempted to slice the shape-shifting alien. Wonder Woman did so, but the Martian healed quickly and launched a psychic bolt. The Amazon warrior grabbed her head, trying to fight off the attack. Persiana jumped and delivered a spin kick to the telepathic villainess, sending her flying into an air duct.

Although dented, the Martian liquefied and reformed, smiling evilly,

"It is futile to resist, Persiana. I've spent years studying you and every one of Titans Tomorrow. I know all your strengths and-."

In mid-sentence, she was perforated with a salvo of bullets. War Machine had arrived and launched two close range missile attacks at the Martian. The resounding explosion caused Persiana to get thrown across to another building, while Wonder Woman crossed her arms, withstanding the force.

As Persiana landed, she shook her head and groaned,

"Great, War Machine. This is something I seriously don't need now."

"You and me both, Farrah."  
The white-haired feline spun around and stared right at Iron Man. The armored Avenger smirked underneath his mask,

"You've grown up since last time I saw you."

Persiana clenched her fists. She hated Tony Stark with every once of being. She had convinced herself Tony had murdered her boyfriend, murdered Captain America, and sent the whole super hero community into total disarray and government-sponsored pawns. She glared,

"As fun as it would be for me to peel that armor off of you and dissect you, I don't have time for it. Right now, I have to go after Megan. She's a traitor and is sending the White Martians to invade Earth."

Iron Man shot her a look,

"Have you been at the catnip again, Farrah? Martians aren't real."

War Machine came crashing into the wall of the building Tony and Farrah were on. Wonder Woman snarled,

"Men, you compensate for your own incompetence with weapons."

She hovered to the building and stood near Farrah. Donna looked at Iron Man and carefully put a protective arm around Farrah's waist. From what Farrah said about him, Tony was not to be trusted.

Iron Man looked at how close the two were and would have guessed the two were seriously involved. The armored Avenger asked,

"Are you two…together?"  
Farrah rolled her eyes,

"You want the whole story, Iron Man? Here it is…"

Next Chapter:  
Farrah tells her story on what happened after she left the Marvel Persiana-verse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 6: Filling in the Blanks Part 1

**Flashback Earth 100.6, six months after the League's death… **

Farrah awoke in Donna's apartment in Boston. As she stretched like a cat, the furry, feline purred as she elongated her body. She turned and noticed Donna still sleeping in her bed. The lioness smiled and, stealthily making her way close to her girlfriend, and whispered in her ear,

"Good morning, lover. Time to wake up."

The Amazon princess moaned tiredly,

"Five more minutes."  
Farrah latched on to Donna's waist and purred seductively,

"Only five minutes? I thought we made love for hours last night."

Donna looked up, tired. Her hair was matted down, and had a serious case of bed-head. She got on her side, looking at Farrah, and smiled,

"Good morning, sister. Was last night wonderful?"

Farrah nodded,

"It was the most fun I've had in a long time. Not since…"

She stopped. The death of her boyfriend was still a bad memory to her, but that was a long time ago. She had changed. The lioness had to start another relationship, and, since Donna was extremely interested in her, decided to try a romance with another woman. It was awkward at first, but Persiana had grown to like it. If only her first boyfriend could see her now. She smirked, then looked at a concerned Donna,

"It's nothing."

Wonder Girl sat up, clutching the sheet close to her chest,

"Sister, it is all right. You are not as accustomed to this as I am. But, never forget he was your man, and how much you loved him."  
Farrah perched on her legs and held her knees. She said,

"Donna, can I tell you something?"

The raven-haired warrior nodded,

"Of course, sister. You can tell me anything."

Farrah said,

"Donna, I really do love you. I don't ever want you to think that this relationship is anything more than a hot time in the sack. It's not. To me, this is my first serious relationship since that day and, I don't want you to ever think that I'm using you."  
Wonder Girl shook her head,

"Sister, you need not worry about that. I must admit, when I first became attracted to you, it was for purely physical pleasure. You're strength and flexibility was just giving me ideas on what ways I could move you. Now, I see that there is more to you than I ever thought possible, and, for that, I truly do love you."

She kissed her lover's forehead and scratched behind her ears. Farrah sniffed the hand as it came back and smiled,

"I love you, too, Donna."

Her stomach then growled,

"But now, I love a big breakfast. I'll get started."

As Farrah jumped off the bed and put on a skimpy robe, Donna lay back in bed, smiling to herself and thinking,

_That is one beautiful woman. _

**After breakfast… **

Persiana started making some phone calls,

"It's me. I need you to meet me at the Mansion, or what's left of it. We need to have a conference. Get into costume."

The mansion she was talking about was the Titans East Mansion, which resembled the Avengers mansion in Farrah's former world. During the battle with Darkseid, several parademon units destroyed it, reducing it to shambles. Although Darkseid was defeated, it was not without great cost. Many on the Justice League were thought to have been wiped out, and many more simply retired out of the hero business or went back to being locals. With Superman dead, a lot of inspiration was lost.

After Superman's death, Lex announced his candidacy for president of the United States. That sent Farrah into a tail spin. She hated the man, the man that tried and tried to kill Superman and the Justice League. Lex's reason for running; the world needed hope, and he was going to try and help people realize that hope in the way Superman wanted them to. Persiana was not going to let that man get away with thinking he was better than Superman.

With the last phone call made, Persiana went back to see Donna. Donna had gone back to her bed and sat down. She was just drying her eyes when she noticed the feral walk in. The Amazon princess shook her head,

"You should not see me like this, sister."

Farrah perched next to her,

"Believe me, I know what you're going through."  
She rested her head on Donna's shoulder and said,

"I'm calling all our old teammates and friends, at least the ones that wanted to meet. We need to, Donna."

Wonder Girl sighed,

"Sister, I know what you are trying to do, and, while I admire you're conviction…let's face it. We're nothing. We were always the sidekicks."

Persiana pulled away and slapped Donna across the face so hard, it sounded like the cracking of a whip. Instantly, the Amazon covered her face and looked back at Farrah. Farrah growled,

"Now, you listen to me, Donna. I did not fall in love with a sniveling, scared little girl. I fell in love with Donna Troy, Amazon warrior and princess of her people. An Amazon leads by example and inspires those around her to find the strength to go through with what they want to, so don't think for a minute that you don't know what loss feels like, because I've felt it too."

Donna was speechless. Deep down, though, she knew her friend was right. She nodded silently and said,

"You are right, dear sister. I should not act so…childish anymore."

Farrah smirked,

"Hey, it's all right to feel sad once in a while, but now, we have to do something. The world is being threatened again. If Lex Luthor becomes president, that's it. Game over, Donna. I'm not gonna let that happen."

She interlocked her hands with Donna's,

"I need you to trust me on this. Help me unite the others."  
Wonder Girl nodded,

"All right, I will. For you."

She tilted her head, smiling,

"I always said you would make a terrific Amazon."

Farrah grinned,

"I would, wouldn't I?"

**At the Titans Mansion… **

Farrah and Donna, dressed in costume, had managed to find one room that was still standing in the wreckage of the mansion. It was several floors down, and the room could easily withstand a direct nuclear attack. It was a long way to get down, but the two finally managed to get there and set up.

Bart and Rose were the first to arrive. Bart was the Titan Kid Flash, and his mentor was Wally West, the Flash. Rose was the Titan Ravager, daughter of Deathstroke. Bart and Rose had been running around America, seeing the sights, but both came when Persiana called them. Bart joked,

"We were in the neighborhood."

Rose looked at him,

"We were in Seattle."

The Fastest Teen Alive admired his nails, shrugging.

Tim Drake came next. He was the Titan Robin and was mentored by Batman. He said,

"It wasn't easy getting here, but I am now."

Cyborg, Superboy, Speedy, and Miss Martian all came next. Lastly was Captain Marvel Junior. Formerly of the Outsiders, CM3 as he was known had secretly worked on missions not normally connected with the regular business of other super heroes. It did not suit him, and he left because of some more…questionable methods of interrogation and investigation.

Farrah smirked,

"So, Connor. How are you and Megan doing?"

Megan smiled, brushing her now short red hair behind one ear,

"Fine. Earth is a very interesting planet."  
She kissed Connor on the lips. The two had been dating since they joined Titans East, but left after Darkseid's attempt to take over the world. The two had also been roaming around the planet, curiously observing people and the planet itself.

Farrah smiled,

"I'm glad you two are getting along."

Her tone change to seriousness,

"I called you all here because, as you know, our mentors, friends, and families died six months ago today. A lot of people have given up being heroes, and this has allowed a man like Lex to try and move in through legal means. By becoming President of the United States, he could institute rules and regulations that could destroy this country; and the repercussions will be felt throughout the planet. We have to stop him."

Connor raised his hand,

"And how exactly do you want to do that, Farrah? I mean, it's not like we're heroes anymore, right?"

Donna explained,

"We can be. We have to be. I know Diana would want me to carry on the mantle of Wonder Woman one day. I say that day is now."

Farrah nodded,

"Everyone here was more than just a side-kick; we are inheritors to the mantles our mentors wanted us to be. They were molding us, shaping us to carry on their legacy, and I for one want to see that happen."  
Freddy asked,

"Does that mean that you're going to dress up like Captain America?"

The lioness shot him a look,

"No. I'm not worthy of the honor. But, you can be Captain Marvel, Freddy. Connor can be Superman, and Donna can be Wonder Woman."

The Titans all talked amongst each other for a minute. Megan said,

"If I may be excused to reflect on this for a moment…"  
Farrah nodded, and Megan phased out.

The young White Martian appeared above the wreckage, and began telepathically calling out,

_Can you hear me?_

A voice responded,

_Yes, my queen, we can._

_Good, I want you to prepare it, and begin colonizing Earth. _

_Earth, my queen? Heroes still exist. _

_Not the one I'm talking about. Is the dimensional gateway ready to take us to that world? _

_Yes, queen, it is. We await your orders.  
_A sinister smile graced Megan's lips as she said,

"Let it begin."

Next Chapter:

Ten years later, a plot stands revealed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 7: Filling in the Blanks Part 2

**Flashback Ten years after that night, one month before Farrah's coma… **

Persiana was standing in the new Watchtower. With her were the other Titans members known as Titans Tomorrow. Ever since they assassinated Lex Luthor ten years ago, the world was quaking in fear. These kids had grown up, darker, and taking the law into their own hands. Captain Marvel, graduating from CM3, was still extremely nervous about what was going on, and tried to talk some sense into his teammates on what they were doing.

Killing came surprisingly easy to Farrah, and that was what the lioness was reflecting upon as she gazed at the planet below. Her former mentor Tigra taught her never to let her animal instincts get in the way of a life or death decision, and, for a long time, Farrah listened to that. Now, the world had encountered a threat like Lex Luthor, and she had to act, for the good of her pride and the planet.

The other Titans unanimously made her leader. She hated the role. Farrah was not a leader. She could never be. Being a leader meant she had to get involved in politics, and the were-lioness was not in the mood to negotiate anything for anyone. Donna, now Wonder Woman; was supportive, and Persiana could lean on her shoulder for comfort and support.

However, as much as things changed, some things never do…

"HARPER, DID YOU PUT THAT CAMERA IN MY ROOM AGAIN?"

"IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR! IT WAS BART!! HE WANTED TO SEE YOU AND FARRAH DO IT!!!"

A loud metallic crash was heard, and Bart Allen, now the Flash, and Roy Harper, now the Red Arrow, were bolting down the hallway. Donna was swinging a sword at them, shouting various curses and making threats. Farrah turned and managed to grab both of them by the backs of their costumes. She asked,

"Is there something the matter, gentlemen?"

Roy and Bart shook their heads. The archer said,

"Nope, nothing. I have no idea how that camera got in there."

Donna roared,

"DIE!"

She was about to pounce on them when Farrah let go of them both and they both ran out of there. Wonder Woman growled and looked at her girlfriend,

"Why did you let them go?"

Persiana smirked,

"I was so distracted by the way your ass is in the air."

Donna shook her head and stood up. She then pushed her girlfriend to the wall, purring lustfully,

"Distracted now, sister?"

Farrah was about to shoot her one of her wise-cracks when her ears twitched. Someone was watching.

Connor stared with his jaw hinged open. Donna and Farrah both looked at the clone hero and let go of their embrace. The lioness rolled her eyes,

"Expecting something to happen?"

Out of all the Titans Tomorrow members, besides Donna, Farrah was almost like an older sister to Connor. The cloning process had caused him to age much quicker than she had anticipated, but so had his powers. He was now stronger than Superman of old, but older than the original Man of Steel. Farrah was able to slow the process down, but, by the time Farrah would have her hair turn gray, the Kryptonian hero would be dead. Connor reassured her it was not a big deal, but to the lioness, it still was.

Superman swallowed nervously before shaking his head,

"Nope, nada, nothing. Nothing's gonna happen."

Donna smiled,

"I would hate to be Megan right now, finding out all those naughty thoughts your thinking."

Farrah quipped,

"Like you're any more innocent, Donna. I could practically take a bath in your pheromones."

She then realized,

"Where is Megan, anyway? I called her an hour ago and she seemed...off."

Connor shrugged,

"Maybe she's taking what we're doing a little too hard. We did kill all those White Martians."

Farrah shook her head,

"Has it bothered anyone that there were that many White Martians left?"

Donna dismissed it,

"Dear sister, you worry too much sometimes. Diana and the rest of the Justice League were able to utterly decimate the White Martian race. Those few that remained were the last of the last."

Farrah walked to the window,

"I want to believe you, princess. Believe me, I do. Right now, though, my instincts are screaming it wasn't right, and it's been that way for a while."

She turned to them,

"I'm gonna look over the footage again. Superman, you're in charge if something comes up. I have a feeling I'm gonna be a while."

She left. Donna chuckled to herself,

"Beautiful woman, only a little too worried sometimes."

Tim Drake, now Batman, walked up to them,

"She has a right to be, Donna. What we did in the last ten years, if our mentors saw us today, they'd try and stop us. We betrayed everything they taught us, became everything we would always be against."

Superman said,

"But, it was for the good of the planet. If we let Luthor become president, then the world as we knew would have been crushed, and everything our mentors fought and defended would be wasted. We had to do it."

Wonder Woman nodded,

"I agree."

**Four hours later… **

Persiana was scanning the recordings of the fight with the White Martians. Captain Marvel, Superman, and Miss Martian made quick work of them, but something was off. The lioness rewound the tape for the umpteenth time and rested her eyes before she reviewed it. Farrah shook her head, thinking,

_I am protective of my pride. Maybe it was just-. _

Just then, she paused the video. She saw something she had missed. Farrah rewound the tape and played it slowly.

In the battle, she saw what appeared to be a flash in the corner of a room, but there was no energy weapon or corresponding outlet source that would suggest there was power surge. She then moved forward and saw Miss Martian's eyes dart to the flash, then, what appeared to be the barest hint of a smile gracing her lips.

"You were right, it was too easy."

Persiana spun around and Miss Martian was standing in the room, hovering off the ground. Most of her head was bald, except for a long red strand that went from the top of her head and flowed down. Her skin was also paler than before, suggesting she had decided to show her true heritage. M'gan smiled,

"Now, do you want to know what that flash was?"  
Persiana took a defensive stance, humorously joking,

"I'm guessing a Martian laser nail clipper, right?"

The White Martian rolled her eyes,

"Must you always make a joke?"

The lioness shrugged,

"It lightens the mood."

Miss Martian rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"I never could understand why you humans always tried to make light of dangerous situations."

She looked up,

"No, it's not a nail clipper. It's a portal. A portal to your world."

Farrah's eyes widened at that. The White Martian continued,

"You see, for the last ten years, we were building a hive in your former world, and we traveled back in time to several months after you disappeared. We knew that the League would eventually defeat us, or their progeny would anyway. However, on your Earth…on your Earth, we are unknowns. In a matter of days, we could lay siege to that world's Earth, and begin a new conquest."

Persiana was surprised,

"Then, that means…"

M'gan nodded,

"That's right, we're taking over Earth. Your Earth."  
She smirked smugly,

"For a decade, I learned how to use my powers more subtly, more defined. I not only influenced your minds, but also your emotions. I let you think the world was going to end with Luthor in charge, and you all descended down this dark path that you will never be able to redeem yourself. So, what do you have to say?"

Persiana smirked,

"Meow."

She darted right at her former ally. However, M'gan was ready and launched a strong mind bolt. It paralyzed Persiana. Try as she might to move, she could not. Megan shook her head,

"As much as I would like to kill you, I need you for my plan. Don't worry, when you wake it, the invasion will have already begun."

Miss Martian then caused Farrah to collapse.

**Later… **

The other members of Titans Tomorrow gathered around their leader. Farrah was in a deathlike coma. Donna had not let go of her hand, and was praying to the gods that her love would return. M'gan shook her head,

"I have no idea what happened. I found her like that in the security room."  
Red Arrow clenched his fists,

"Who did this?"

Connor placed a hand on his teammate,

"It's all right."

He looked at them,

"Farrah says I'm in command now. Any suggestions on how to proceed?"

Miss Martian raised her hand,

"What about that scientist from Farrah's world? Reed Richards. He may be able to help us."

Flash nodded,

"She did say he is the smartest person in her world. It's worth a shot."

Batman said,

"It'll take time to rig up a portal to connect, but since we got nothing but time, let's do it!"

Donna whispered under her breath,

"Hang on, sister. We are going to help."

M'gan snickered to herself,

_Yes, you fools. Help her. You'll never be able to stop us once we arrive. _

Next Chapter:

The Martians invade, and the Avengers and Titans Tomorrow must unite to stop them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 8: The Invasion Begins

After Iron Man heard the whole story, he was surprised so much had changed since the last time they met. Farrah had grown up a lot and was now leading her own team. Still, the Iron Avenger was expressing some skepticism,

"How do I know you're not willing sacrifice the Earth to these things? You still are a wanted terrorist."  
Wonder Woman wanted to step in,

"How DARE you question my sister! She is willing to help you and you-."

Farrah raised her hand,

"It's Ok, Donna."

She walked up to Tony and glared at him,

"As much as I hate you, I don't want the rest of the world to suffer like I did. Besides, it's so much more fun for me to know that you need to grovel to a wanted terrorist for help."  
She smiled darkly,

"When I leave here, I'll have a full pardon, and there's nothing you can do about it."

War Machine looked to the director of SHIELD,

"Tony, you can't trust her. She'll just escape again and we-."

Tony looked at War Machine,

"I trust her, Rhody."

He then added, looking at the lioness,

"We will still need to talk to the President about all this, and all the information you have on these White Martians."

Farrah shrugged,

"Sure. I always wanted to see the White House."

She radioed in,

"Hey, guys. How's the fight going?"

Superman responded,

"Everything's all right. We got the situation under control."  
Farrah looked at Donna,

"You and I got a trip in DC."

The Amazon nodded,

"I am honored to come."

She glared at Iron Man and War Machine,

"However, do we have to bring these…men with us?"

Rhody pointed an angry finger at Donna,

"Here's some advice, lady; you're aiding a wanted terrorist. Don't think we won't drop you if this turns bad."

The warrior growled,

"Take your best shot at me, male. I am a proud Amazon warrior, ready to die fighting!"  
The two would have come to blows had Iron Man and Persiana not held them back. The feline thought,

_This is gonna be more difficult than I thought. _

As the four were leaving, Miss Martian shook her head, and shifted her body through the small cracks in the rock. She grinned evilly,

"Run, humans. It won't save you. The invasion has already begun."

She sent out a telepathic broadcast…

**In the White House… **

After explaining the situation, Iron Man and the others were allowed entry into the Oval Office of the President of the United States. The president, a brown haired man in his fifties to sixties, was dressed in a somewhat expensive suit, with a blue tie, and was sitting at his desk, looking through several papers. The doors opened and one of his staff said,

"Sir, Iron Man is here to speak to you."

The president nodded, speaking in a slightly Southern accent,

"Please, send him in."  
Tony Stark and the others walked in. The president looked up and was immediately surprised to see Farrah. Instantly, the commander-in-chief got nervous,

"What is she doing here?"

Farrah folded her arms,

"If the White Martians weren't invading, I'd slice your throat. Right now, we got bigger problems."

The president looked over to Tony,

"Director Stark, what's going on?"  
Tony explained,

"Persiana and her…associates…have information on an alien invasion that has been prepared for the last decade."

Wonder Woman continued,

"The White Martians are enemies of our world. They came here, into this world, to take it over. We can tell you the Martians' weakness."

Persiana folded her arms,

"In exchange, I want a full pardon."  
The president stood up and walked to a window. He reflected for a moment before saying,

"You are aware the United States policy on negotiations with terrorists."

Farrah smirked,

"I know, and that's the problem. You either have the entire world blame you for an invasion you can prevent, or break the American stance on terrorism. Either way, you're screwed, buddy."

The president nodded,

"Even if I were to offer you a pardon, I can't."

His neck rotated one-hundred eighty degrees,

"Because I am not the president, humans!"  
He morphed into a White Martian. The four heroes were stunned. Persiana groaned,

"Great, I shoulda seen this coming."

War Machine opened up with a Gatling gun and perforated the White Martian imposter. Rhodes then launched two super-hot Phoenix missiles and incinerated the alien conqueror.

Farrah looked at War Machine,

"In case you didn't figure it out, fire is their weakness."

Just then, there was a big shadow overhead. The four heroes turned and saw a large ship overshadowing Washington DC. The ship was alien in design, and had numerous weapons on it. Farrah groaned,

"Great, it's just like that movie 'Independence Day'. Right about now, they're gonna obliterate the White House."

Iron Man radioed in,

"Code White; I repeat, code white! Martians are invading! Their weakness is fire! I repeat; Martians are invading!"

Wonder Woman shook her head,

"By Hera, we should have seen this coming. What do we do now?"

Farrah looked up at the ship,

"We have to destroy the ship."

War Machine corrected her,

"Ships, Persiana. Reports are coming in of several of these things all over the world."

"That is correct, human."

The four turned and Miss Martian stood in the room, at least her astral projection was. She grinned evilly, revealing a frightful smile full of fangs,

"In mere hours, we will crush you humans and take Earth. If you are so determined to stop us, please try. I always wondered how strong the human will is to fight."

She then disappeared. Persiana growled, clenching her fists tightly,

"You want to know how strong the human will to fight is, Meg? You're about to find out. We're going to stop you, and every single White Martian you throw at us."

Next Chapter:

As the invasion begins, heroes, both fugitive and registered, and villains fight for the survival of the planet.

AN: Any characters portrayed in this chapter do not reflect the political views of this author. Any resemblance to real life people is entirely coincidental.


	9. Chapter 9

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I Own Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 9: Secret Avengers

"Who the $&#&# are these guys?"

That voice belonged to a bald African American man with a heavy build. His name is Luke Cage, one of the few heroes still fighting the registration act. He was part of Captain America's secret Avengers, and vowed to keep fighting. He punched one of the White Martians and looked to his friend,

"You all right, Iron Fist?"

Danny Rand, the Iron Fist, was an exceptional martial artist who easily could spar with the best. He has undergone intense physical and mental discipline and was busy right now, punching and kicking two White Martians that had tried to attack him. The two aliens were taken out immediately. He said,

"Luke, buddy. When are the others coming?"  
Just then, Flash should up. He grinned evilly at the two former Heroes for Hire. Luke shook his head,

"Who the-?"

Before he could finish the sentence, Bart sped around and slammed several super fast punches into the hero formerly known as Power Man. However, much of the damage was minimal, but Luke could not seem to hit the Fastest Man Alive.

It was not until Captain Marvel arrived and managed to grab Flash,

"Snap out of it, Bart. Miss Martian is controlling you!"

He lifted him up, shouting,

"SHAZAM!"

Instantly, a bolt of lightning came down, shocking Flash. Luke and Iron Fist dove for cover as the lightning came down.

After a few seconds, Flash shook his head, a smoldering mess. He asked,

"What happened?"

Freddy explained,

"You were under Miss Martian's influence. Golly, Flash. She really got to you."

Iron Fist and Luke looked at each other, confused. The martial artist said,

"Thanks for the assist, but who are you guys?"

Freddy explained,

"I'm Captain Marvel, World's Mightiest Mortal. This is Flash, Fastest Man Alive. We're part of Persiana's team Titans Tomorrow."

Luke was surprised,

"Farrah's alive?"

Bart nodded,

"Yep. Right now, we got a problem. We'll explain everything once we get back to the Baxter Building."

The African-American secret Avenger shook his head,

"Hold up. Why are you helping Stark's guys?"

Flash explained as quickly as he could about Farrah's coma, and how the White Martians were invading Earth.

A voice said,

"Wait, Martians are real, and they're not the little green men with creepy eyes?"

That voice belonged to Peter Parker, the hero Spider-man. Originally a supporter of registration, Peter eventually went to Cap's side, after realizing the things Tony had done in order to keep the hero community in line, including the construction of the Negative Zone prison, and the clone Thor. With him were two other members of the Secret Avengers; Jewel and Echo.

Jewel was Luke Cage's wife, Jessica Jones. She, like her husband, had super strength and durability, but she could fly and he could not. Echo was a copy cat, capable of copying fighting styles and talents with perfect accuracy, although she could not copy super powers.

Echo folded her arms,

"It seems that this invasion was prepared well in advanced."

Flash nodded,

"She said it was in the last ten years. Meg's been planning this for ten years."

Spider-man groaned,

"Great, just what we need right now. Of course, as soon as I finish this sentence, a large Martian ship is going to be hovering above the Big Apple."

Indeed, he was correct; a Martian battle cruiser was hovering above their location, readying weapons and preparing to send more White Martians to invade Earth. The arachnid hero looked up and said,

"Me and my big mouth."

Luke gasped,

"Sweet Christmas! Look at the size of that thing!"

Iron Fist nodded,

"It is an extraordinary ship, but we must destroy it."

"I believe I can help you with that."

A black haired man with grey temples, dressed in extravagant robes, appeared in a bluish astral form. His name is Dr. Strange, one of the most powerful sorcerers on the planet. He said,

"Meet me back at the Sanctum. I will teleport you all there to stop that ship."

**Back at the Baxter Building… **

The remaining members of Titans Tomorrow that were under Miss Martian's influence had finally had their minds restored. Another Martian ship had taken residence above the building; and everyone was laying out as many of the invading White Martians as they could. Ravager sliced a White Martian soldier,

"This isn't as fun as slicing up Meg, but it'll do."

She-Hulk grabbed one, but managed the shape-shift out of the hold. The White Martian grinned evilly,

"Stupid humans! Did you really think that would hurt us?"

Black Widow smirked,

"This might."

She fired several incendiary rounds from her grenade launcher, enflaming the alien instantly. Jen smirked,

"Nice one, Nat."

The red-headed spy shrugged,

"Don't thank me, yet. We still have to get aboard that ship."

The gamma-powered powerhouse jumped and took off like a rocket into the ship. While she broke through, she started ripping apart the ship's wires and pipes, anything that gave power to it.

Within a few moments, the ship was having a hard time staying in the air, and more White Martians were dispatched to deal with the problem. However, as they were about to try and rid the She-Hulk, Black Widow opened up with a salvo of incendiary rounds from her rifle. The shots caused the White Martians to scream in pain, which was long enough for the Invisible Woman, Thing, and Justice to gather them all up and throw them across into the Human Torch, who barbecued them in seconds.

Mr. Fantastic and Batman had infiltrated on board the Martian ship. The stretchable scientist marveled at the ship,

"The Martian technology is amazing. Truly, remarkable."  
The new Dark Knight shook his head,

"Awe at it later. We need to find a way to bring down the entire fleet. If we don't, then the whole world is in trouble."

He launched three exploding Batarangs, blowing up the door and several White Martians on the other side. The way to the bridge was clear.

**Meanwhile… **

Miss Martian, the White Martian queen, watched from the sky. She hovered; her arms folded, and shook her head,

"My brethren will not last long. I will have to take a drastic step if I am to retake the Earth from these meddling humans. It's time I set into motion my trump card…"

Next Chapter:

What does the Martian queen have up her sleeve, and how will it affect the Avengers and Titans Tomorrow? You'll just have to stay tuned.

Persiana (walks out): I hate cliffhangers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 10: Little Green Men and Gods 

**On Mars… **

Miss Martian was overseeing the operations on the red planet. Inside the monitoring room were two cryogenic chambers, containing two figures. The White Martian queen looked at the readings on the computer and nodded approvingly,

"I must admit, the cybernetics for these creations is impressive, for humans, a species that thrives so much on war. In a way, I can understand that, the White Martians are just as ravenous in destruction as they are."

She grinned evilly and walked to the vessels,

"Humans have one thing that I have always found fascinating; the concept of irony. This machine is the result of humans who wish destruction upon those they consider their enemies. How…ironic…that it would be used in the destruction of ours."

She looked at the other pod,

"And, this one is also the result of humanoid engineering; that also brought doom and sorrow against its creators."

She began to laugh evilly, anticipating the coming destruction and suffering of the White Martians' enemies.

**Meanwhile, on Earth… **

Batman and Mr. Fantastic were fighting their way into the central control room on board the ship. The stretchable scientist constricted a White Martian and bashed him into a wall,

"We are near the control room. What happens when we get there?"

The Dark Knight threw several exploding Bat-arangs, incinerating the White Martians behind them,

"Hopefully, we can figure out a way to bring down all the ships at once."

Reed created a mallet with his fists,

"But, won't innocent people die if we bring them down over the major cities?"

Batman looked at Reed,

"This is coming from the guy that cloned Thor and set him loose on a severally under powered force? And you saw Farrah's a terrorist."

Reed glared,

"She is a terrorist. She broke the law. When you don't do what the law says you should do, then you are a criminal and terrorist to the public."

Batman punched out another White Martian,

"So, what does that make you? You're creation killed two people!"  
Reed shrugged,

"I was just following orders."  
Tim shook his head, disgusted, and pressed on.

**Over the skies of the mid-west… **

Asgard, the mythical land of the Norse gods, was hovering several feet off the ground. In an attempt to recreate the deific land, Thor ended up putting it far closer to Midgard than he had realized. While the other gods were a bit surprised and angered that their home was so close to the mortal realm, they were in no argument when the White Martians were invading.

Thor, the hammer wielding god of thunder, rose high above a White Martian ship. He raised his hammer, bellowing,

"LIGHTNING, UNLEASH YOUR FURY!"

Several penetrating jolts of electricity rained down from the sky, arcing all over the ship. In seconds, the ship exploded, scattering the remains of the ship across miles and miles of farm lands in miniscule pieces. The people on the ground cheered at the White Martians' defeat. Thor looked down at the crowd and smiled. He then spun his hammer and teleported away.

**In Washington DC… **

Wonder Woman, Persiana, War Machine, and Iron Man had blasted their way inside another White Martian ship and were making their way to the bridge. Wonder Woman slashed with her sword at several of the alien invaders, spilling their blood all over the ship corridors,

"At last, a battle worthy of an Amazon warrior!"

Persiana delivered a rotating split kick to two White Martians, grinning,

"Easy there, love. We've still got a long way to go."  
Iron Man opened up with a Repulsor blast, commenting,

"I can't believe my daughter is dating another woman." (1)

War Machine cleared the hallway behind them with several missiles,

"Does that bother you?"

Iron Man fired at the turrets,

"No, but it does make me wonder why I ever gave up alcohol in the first place."  
The Amazon princess slammed her armored boot into another White Martian,

"Focus on the battle! The enemy must fall, for all our sakes!"

War Machine looked at Iron Man,

"Bossy, isn't she?"

Farrah shouted,

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!"  
Tony blinked,

"That is going to take me some serious getting used to."

**Back to Batman and Mr. Fantastic… **

The two had reached the bridge and Batman studied the computers,

"There has to be a way to tap into all of the ship and cause them to get conflicting orders."

Reed nodded,

"Yes. I think I can access it."  
Studying the command console for a moment, the stretchable scientist began pressing keys in a certain order. Batman pulled out his gun and said,

"Keep going. I'll cover you."

The malleable hero was lost in his thoughts. Soon, he said,

"Of course. I have found it!"  
He finished the sequence of codes and keys.

No sooner than he completed the last of the sequence that the White Martian ships began to power down. Without a proper propulsion system to fly or keep them afloat, White Martian ships all over the world began powering down and crashing.

**On Mars… **

Miss Martian was surprised,

"No, they have destroyed the ships! The humans figured out our technology!"

She slammed her fists into the control console, but a maniacal, fang-filled smile slithered across her lips. The White Martian queen grinned,

"Now, I will unleash my trump card! These humans will die today!"

She pressed a button, opening both of the cryogenic coffins…

**Back in New York City… **

Iron Man and the pro-registration heroes were meeting Titans Tomorrow. The armored Avenger folded his arms,

"You do realize that there is no way you're ever getting pardoned for this, right?"

Persiana folded her arms,

"Don't bet on it. We saved the Earth."

Thing snarled,

"Yeah, after you attacked us and nearly killed Alicia and Suzie!"  
Wonder Woman huffed,

"I did say no harm would come to her if you did what you were supposed to. We'll take our leave now."

War Machine readied two shoulder cannons,

"Don't think about leaving anytime soon."

She-Hulk and the other Avengers took defensive stances. Superman shook his head,

"You really think you can beat us? You don't even know any of our weaknesses."

"They do, however."

The heroes all turned to the voice they had just heard.

It was the cybernetic Thor, glaring sadistically and murderously at the heroes. However, that was not the worst that could happen in this instance.

Next to the clone of Thor was a silver android with shining green eyes. He said,

"Greetings, humans. I am Brainiac."

Next Chapter:

And you thought the White Martians were bad.

(1) It was revealed that Tony Stark is Farrah's father in Justice League Persiana


	11. Chapter 11

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 11: New Problems, Old Solutions 

Farrah looked on in horror upon seeing the cybernetic Thor. It was nightmare for her, a nightmare the lioness never wanted to go through again. Seeing the sinister look in the cyborg's eyes brought back hauntingly painful memories. Of course, the clone could only smirk evilly at Farrah,

"Miss me, furry one?"

Wonder Woman ordered,

"Superman, Captain Marvel; take out Brainiac. The other Titans; assist me and Persiana in dismantling this…monster. Avengers, stop the Martian Queen."

She-Hulk folded her arms,

"Since when does she give orders-?"

Too late, as Wonder Woman barreled in, her sword drawn, right at the imposter Thor. The clone Thor raised his hammer and launched an energy beam at the Amazon warrior. Donna deflected it and went in for a furious strike. The imposter Norse god of thunder deflected the sword strike, and the two began a series of offensive and defensive attacks, aimed at wearing the opponent out.

Iron Man, not wishing to obey Wonder Woman, directed,

"Avengers, stop Brainiac and the Martian. I'm going to help Wonder Woman."

War Machine complied and immediately opened up on Brainiac. The Kryptonian android raised a force field as the bullets bounced harmless off of it,

"Humans. Do you truthfully believe you can best a twelfth-level intellect?"

Superman charged in,

"We're willing to try!"  
He slammed a massive fist into the force field, shattering it. It was enough of an opening to allow Captain Marvel to bash the android across town. The other members of Titans Tomorrow moved into assist.

The other Avengers were contending with Miss Martian. The White Martian queen shook her head,

"You may have destroyed the ships, but there are many more of us than you realize!"  
Several people on the ground shape-shifted into White Martians and surrounded their queen. M'gan grinned evilly,

"Now, humans-."

Suddenly, her mouth was taped shut by webbing. Spiderman, perched on the side of a building, shook his head,

"This is the queen? And here I thought she was going to be some ugly old hag, like that one from 'Alien'."

Miss Martian pulled the webbing off and shrieked,

"KILL ALL THE HUMANS!! LEAVE NONE ALIVE!!"

**First Fight (Avengers vs. White Martian Queen and minions)…**

Spider-Man acrobatically flipped in the air after launching the web attack,

"O-K, seriously; the whole When Mars Attacks thing has been done before. I mean, it's not really original, and the ships? Where are the flying saucers?"

Miss Martian angrily lashed out with a psychic bolt, causing the wise-cracking web-slinger to wretch in pain. This, however, was an opening, as Falcon and Justice flew in and slammed hard into the Martian queen. The Martian queen reformed and smirked evilly,

"Is that the best you humans have to offer?"  
She lashed out with another mind bolt, incapacitating them, as well as each Avenger that was fighting a White Martian. Black Widow, summoning all the will to resist she could muster, threw a flash bang grenade, blinding the aliens. It was enough to break the White Martian's concentration, and She-Hulk, jumping high into the air, roared,

"SHE-HULK SMASH PUNY MARTIAN!!"

She stomped right on top of Miss Martian, reducing her to a puddle. The emerald skinned power house grinned,

"No sweat."  
Suddenly, several hands from the puddle emerged around Jen's legs, and the lawyer looked down,

"What the-?"  
Before she had a chance to respond, Miss Martian reformed, now three times her normal size, and with six arms. Four of them were gripping each of She-Hulk's arms and legs, while the other two grabbed Spider-man and Luke Cage. Standing tall, Miss Martian grinned evilly,

"Now, to crush you!"

She bent She-Hulk backwards, wrenching each of the strong woman's limbs in a sickly contorted fashion. Jen screamed in pain and got slammed to the ground. Black Widow ran to her,

"Jennifer, are you all right?"

The gamma powered bombshell moaned,

"Now I know what a pretzel feels like."

Iron Fist powered up his attack and slammed his fist into the giant Martian queen's ankle. Miss Martian shrieked in pain, releasing both Spider-man and Luke Cage. Dr. Strange began chanting a spell,

"Go back to whence you came, monster!"

A mysterious blue aura began to glow around the Sorcerer Supreme, but Miss Martian smirked,

"Nice try, but we know of magic as well."  
She launched a Martian vision attack from her eyes at Dr. Strange and flattened him against a wall, the spell being disrupted. Miss Martian then reduced herself to normal size and grabbed the sorcerer,

"Did you really think you could defeat me, a superior life form?"

Just then, there was the sound of a motorcycle revving up. Miss Martian turned to look and was horrified at what she saw.

A man with a flaming skull and flaming motorcycle was coming in at high speeds, wielding a flaming chain. Miss Martian shook her head,

"What is that?"  
Dr. Strange smirked,

"That is the Ghost Rider, an agent of vengeance."

Miss Martian threw the sorcerer down and roared,

"HUMAN!! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT US!"

Ghost Rider stopped and looked at the alien queen, a lifeless stare locked into with her angry eyes. The biker lifted his arm and, pointing a fiery, skeletal finger, said in a hauntingly dangerous voice,

"Guilty."

Miss Martian shrieked,

"I AM GUILTY OF NOTHING!! YOU HUMANS NEARLY DESTROYED MY RACE!!"  
Ghost Rider got off of his bike. He had the chain wrap around him and pulled out a shotgun. The shotgun turned into a demonic-looking flaming instrument of destruction. He loaded it and fired, completely leveling the Martian Queen. Miss Martian hollered in pain and was brought down by a second blast. She looked up, Ghost Rider standing over her. Miss Martian cursed,

"You humans will be more destructive than we White Martians are EVER going to be!"

The agent of vengeance picked her up with one hand and said,

"Look into my eyes."

Miss Martian could not resist, and took the full effect of the Penance Stare. The stare made the most unrepentant souls relive all the horrors and pains they had inflicted upon their victims over their lifetime, but at a thousand times the normal strength. No one survives, unless they are soulless.

Miss Martian shrieked in horror one last time, and eventually combusted, being reduced to ashes.

**Meanwhile… **

Wonder Woman, Iron Man, War Machine, and Persiana were all battling the clone Thor. The cybernetic Thor scowled,

"You are but insects I will squash."  
Wonder Woman readied her sword and tried to slice it hard into the clone Thor, but the imposter god of thunder blocked again with his hammer. This was a distraction as Persiana moved in and tried to slice at the eyes of the android. The clone Thor grabbed her by the hair and, smirking evilly, bent her over backwards with astonishing strength. Farrah screamed at the sudden, painful contortion of her spine, and then felt a hard blow to her stomach. The clone Thor had slammed his hammer on the feral feline heroine, sending her to ground in a painful thud.

Donna was horrified,

"Farrah! NO!"

The imposter Thor grinned evilly,

"Such a frail creature. Not worthy of a true god's power."

He raised the hammer again, attempting to dispatch the three remaining heroes.

Suddenly, a flash of lighting erupted across the sky. The clouds darkened and the real Thor, the true son of Odin, started floating down to the battlefield. He glared daggers at Tony Stark, and at the imposter clone of himself. The son of Odin bellowed,

"IMPOSTER! HOW DARE YOU IMITATE ME AND CLAIM MY POWER!! I AM THOR, SON OF ODIN, AND GOD OF THUNDER!!! YOU HAVE HURT THOSE THAT I CALL FRIENDS, THUS MAKING YOU MY ENEMY! TODAY, YOU DIE!!!

War Machine looked at Iron Man,

"We are either really lucky or really screwed now."

Next Chapter:  
The battle continues.


	12. Chapter 12

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: Fall familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 12: Thunderstruck! 

Spider-Man looked up,

"Uh, guys? Is that the real Thor?"

Dr. Strange nodded,

"It is, Spider-man. It is."

Luke Cage was stunned,

"Sweet Christmas! He's alive!"

She-Hulk swallowed,

"This is going to end in a big way."

The cybernetic Thor glared evilly at the real Thor,

"You dare to take what is rightfully mine? I shall smite you down too, imposter!"  
The real Thor was enraged,

"I AM THE IMPOSTER? YOU WERE CREATED FROM MY DNA! YOU ARE NOTHING!!"

At this, the cybernetic Thor flew right at the real thunder god, but was hit with a massive bolt of lightning, slamming him into a building. The true god of thunder then looked at Tony Stark,

"You. You created this…monstrosity and made it appear like the real thing!"

Tony shook his head,

"Thor, let me explain-."

Another rumble of thunder erupted across the sky, causing the head of SHIELD to flinch. Thor snarled,

"I don't care what you have to say to me! You have committed one of the worst violations a mortal could ever do to another. And you have the audacity to do what you did…TO A GOD!!!"

War Machine readied a missile launcher, but Tony waved it off,

"Thor, a lot's changed since you came back."

Thor folded his arms,

"So I have noticed. Captain America is dead, and I am appalled that anyone, especially ones that he once called friends, would betray him so quickly. I have only come here to defend the weak and innocent, and assist the furry one Persiana. Once then, I will settle my grievances with you, Stark."

Wonder Woman had taken this time to see to her downed girlfriend. Farrah moaned as she got up,

"What hit me?"  
She felt her ribs. They were broken. The feral took a breath and winced in pain. It hurt to breathe. Farrah felt her back and could feel several muscles stretched beyond even her limits.

Donna knelt next to her,

"Beloved sister, are you all right?"  
Persiana nodded,

"Yeah. Just a little banged up."  
She winced again, the pain becoming ever more present in every breath she took. The furry scientist shook her head,

"I'm out of this fight, Donna. Even with my accelerated healing, it'll be days before I'm fully recovered."  
Wonder Woman placed her hand on her lover's shoulder,

"Do not fret. You have done well leading us."

Thunder clashed again, the two Thors fighting each other. Persiana looked up,

"That's going to last a while."

Donna was awed,

"You were not joking when you said you have met other gods, sister. I have never witnessed such a display of power."

Farrah smirked,

"Meet Odin sometime, if you think Thor's so powerful."

**Meanwhile, in the skies… **

The cyber Thor readied his hammer again. After the first few minutes of fighting, the true son of Odin had managed to do some considerable damage. The hammer was still in the imposter's hands, but the imposter's strength was dwindling. He had never expected to be in a fight this soon, not since Hercules managed to beat him to less than scrap. (1)

The true Thor glared at his cyber clone,

"I shall show you no mercy, monster."  
The imposter Thor grinned evilly,

"I would expect nothing less. I will destroy you and claim to be the true son of Odin! You will fall!"

The real Thor raised his hammer,

"LIGHTNING, UNLEASH YOUR FURY!! THOR COMMANDS IT!!"  
A thunderous blow struck the imposter god as he took a direct hit. The real Thor then moved in and slammed his magical hammer against the head of the imposter. The imposter Thor was reeling, but moved in for one last, desperate assault. Thor launched another lightning bolt, slamming into the imposter, and numerous hammer blows cause the imposter robot to shatter into pieces, scattering across the city. The scrapped body of the clone dropped out of the sky and into a trash dumpster.

Farrah breathed a sigh of relief; the nightmarish thing was dead at last.

Iron Man and War Machine were stunned at what just happened. The clone Thor was beaten.

The real Thor then turned to Tony Stark and War Machine. The god of thunder glared,

"Now, Stark. You and I are settling this."

He raised his hammer, and fired a beam from it, intent on hitting Tony. However, War Machine pushed him out of the way,

"Get down!"

The blast hit War Machine. The beam was very powerful, smoldering the armor. Tony shouted,

"Rhody!"

James Rhodes fell down, but he was still alive. The head of SHIELD looked at Thor,

"What was that for?"  
The son of Odin scowled,

"You were supposed to take this punishment, Stark. Not your friend. Because he is willing to sacrifice his life to save yours, I will honor your life. But, know this; I shall not register, I shall come and go as I please, and I will help the innocent, regardless of what you or others think of me."

Iron Man glared through his armor. First, his daughter returns, playing hero with a group of terrorists, and, now, he has to contend with a mythological figure that almost killed his best friend.

Being the head of SHIELD is not as easy as Fury made it out to be…

**Meanwhile… **

The remaining members of Titans Tomorrow were giving Braniac all they could handle. Superman and Captain Marvel were leading the assault, taking the brunt of the damage, while Flash used his super speed for quick attacks. Red Arrow covered them by firing arrows, while Ravager sliced up her environment, attempting to confuse the alien android.

Braniac hovered in the air; the silver android assessing his situation. His computerized mind was running though hundreds of thousands of calculations in order to counteract the numerous threats. Launching a silver tentacle, he assimilated a car, turning it into a Braniac drone. The drone then fired at Titans Tomorrow.

Superman ordered,

"Ravager, take care of that drone!"

Too late; as the Titans were distracted with one of the drones, Brainiac assimilated more cars, parking meters, appliances; anything with an electronic circuit and turned them into Braniac drones.

Captain Marvel was surprised,

"Golly! I didn't know Braniac could do that!"

Just then, a large force beam eradicated a line of Braniac made drones. Everyone looked up and saw Batman and Mr. Fantastic, the stretchable scientist holding a rather large blaster. He said,

"We can handle the drones. Go after Braniac."

Too late, as Braniac used super newly developed super speed and bolted for the Baxter Building. Superman and Captain Marvel flew as fast as they could to catch him, while Flash headed for the Baxter Building to build some sort of defense.

Braniac saw the incoming powerhouses and launched a beam at them. Both dodged it and, Connor going high and Freddy going low, slammed a massive physical attack against the genocidal android.

However, Braniac's body was able to take the brunt of the damage and, noticing one of the wreckage of the Martian ship, rushed towards it. Launching another tentacle, he began to assimilate the ship. Captain Marvel shook his head,

"Oh, no you don't!"  
Grabbing Braniac, he lifted him up and shouted,

"SHAZAM!!"

Lightning struck and shocked the silver android. Again, Freddy shouted,

"SHAZAM!!"

Another bolt of lightning struck. This time, Brainiac directed his force field, separating himself from the World's Mightiest Mortal, and got away, just as the lightning bolt hit him. Captain Marvel turned back into Freddy Friedman and began falling to the ground.

Freddy shouted,

"Shazam!"

Lightning struck, turning Freddy back into his Captain Marvel alter ego. He looked up, just as Braniac phased his body through the ship. It was too late.

Superman and Captain Marvel both began punching holes in the ship, but the ship began to move and hover above the city.

The Martian ship was hovering and began repairing itself, no doubt from Braniac interfacing with the ship's controls. A visage of the android appeared at the front of the bridge, and the ship began reforming, changing into a large metallic skull with numerous tentacle like appendages protruding around the base. The new Braniac ship began spinning violently, causing Superman and Captain Marvel to both be knocked away.

Wonder Woman grumbled to herself,

"Obviously, this needs a woman's touch."  
She flew off, clutching her sword. Roaring with fervor, the Amazon charged in and sliced a tentacle off of the Braniac ship. The skull turned and fired two green energy beams, but the princess deflected them both with her sword.

This opening was just what the two other powerhouses needed, and soon, Captain Marvel, Superman, and Wonder Woman were bashing and striking at the android ship. A thunderous bolt of lightning crashed down, splitting the ship in half. Braniac was soundly beaten.

The members of Titans East, the registered heroes, and the wanted Avengers all met on a roof top to discuss what was going to happen now. Thor looked to Farrah,

"You have my sincerest thanks, Farrah. You have truly grown up since we last saw each other."

Farrah smiled,

"Thanks, Thor."

The god of Thunder then sternly cast his gaze at Iron Man,

"You will do good to learn of from her, Stark."  
He spun his hammer and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Iron Man then looked at the assembled heroes,

"I suppose thanking you isn't going to be enough, is it?"

Farrah smiled smugly,

"Guess what; we saved the planet. The White Martians are dead, and it's thanks to us. So, you owe us big."

Tony Stark then looked at each of the members of Titans Tomorrow. He thought for a moment before saying,

"I suppose so. However…"

He radioed in,

"NOW!"

Next Chapter:

Just what is Iron Man planning? Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 13: Mock Trial 

Persiana and the others looked around and saw themselves surrounded by dozens of platoons of heavily armed SHIELD agents. Many were in Mandroid armor and others had heavy duty assault rifles. Wonder Woman scowled,

"Is this how you treat allies that have saved your life?"

Mr. Fantastic shook his head,

"You're all wanted terrorists and possible traitors to the human race. You have to be stopped."  
Red Arrow raised his hand,

"Uh, we just stopped a White Martian invasion you didn't know about. How are we the bad guys in all this?"  
Farrah held her stomach,

"It's my father. He may not have touched the bottle in years, but he's drunk with power, and he isn't ready to give it up."

Tony sighed,

"This little invasion cost the lives of a lot of people. The country is in disarray and I have to be the one that takes over. As of right now, if you are not a registered superhero, you're automatically a terrorist, and you're to be shot on sight."

Spider-man sarcastically remarked,

"Whoopee."

Invisible Woman shook her head,

"Reed, you can't be serious. This woman and her team saved the planet."  
The stretchable scientist responded,

"They're all wanted terrorists, Susan. Or, are you forgetting that they took us hostage."

The blonde heroine sighed,

"They only wanted to save their friend. You can't fault them for that."

"TONY!"

A brown-haired woman in a silver body suit grew to her normal height from her insect like size. Her name is Janet Van Dyne, the heroine the Wasp. She was also on the Mighty Avengers.

Janet looked at Iron Man,

"Tony, Henry's gone. He took the armor and some SHIELD profiles and went in that dimension."

Farrah shook her head,

"He didn't arrive in ours. If he's there, we have to get back."  
Ravager readied her swords,

"A little problem; we have hundreds of SHIELD rent-a-cops standing in our way."

Susan Richards begged,

"Reed, please. This isn't getting us anywhere."

The SHIELD agents readied their weapons, trying to get an accurate shot. Iron Man raised his hand,

"Wait."

He then looked at his daughter,

"You know this is going to end badly no matter what you do. You're facing treason charges. You could die."

Wonder Woman scowled,

"At this point, it is preferable to die fighting for one's cause."

Sue shook his head,

"Let her go, Reed. Please."  
Mr. Fantastic sighed heavily. He looked at his wife,

"I am sorry."

The Invisible Woman shook her head, then, suddenly was brought down by the sounds of an automatic rifle. One of the SHIELD agents, a rookie from the looks of it, had gotten nervous and accidentally squeezed the trigger, firing three bullets.

Johnny watched in horror,

"SUSAN!!"

Mr. Fantastic looked on coolly, displaying no emotion. He then said,

"We can't allow ourselves to get attached like this. We have to prepare for the possibility that, at any moment, anyone can be expendable for any reason."  
Farrah scoffed,

"So, is this what registration is all about? Complete depravity to human life? Are you THIS determined to prove you're right? To show you're tough on crime?"

Mr. Fantastic rolled his eyes,

"You obviously have no idea how important the law is."

Farrah narrowed her eyes,

"And you have no idea what the right thing is anymore. That's why the heroes had to operate the way we did. It was better for all of us."

Flash radioed in at that moment,

"Portal's up. We can go home now."

Farrah nodded,

"All right. We're leaving now."

Wasp looked at Iron Man,

"Tony, what about Henry?"

Donna grinned evilly,

"We'll send your man back to you…in a small box."  
Iron Man clenched his fists,

"All SHIELD units, you have orders to shoot on sight any member of Titans Tomorrow."

A salvo of gunfire and a volley of missiles were directed at the fleeing heroes. Superman and Captain Marvel hoisted Red Arrow and Ravager respectively and shielded them from the fire. Wonder Woman deflected the bullets with her bracelets as she flew with Farrah on her back.

The fleeing Titans were almost near the Baxter Building anyway and managed to get to the portal room. Flash grabbed the non-flyers and said,

"Let's go-go-go!!"

They were about to go when, suddenly, all of them were repulsed out of the room.

Wonder Woman shouted,

"Bart, I thought you said you secured this room!"

"He did."

Titans Tomorrow looked up, and they were mortified at what they saw.

A man with black hair, wearing blue and red, with a red cape and an 'S' on his chest looked at Titans Tomorrow,

"Remember me, guys?"  
Farrah was flabbergasted,

"Superman? You're alive!"  
Superman grinned,

"Trust me; being dead isn't all it's cracked up to be. Animal Man, Cyborg, and Bumblebee are waiting."

He motioned to them,

"We have to leave. SHIELD's on your backs. Don't worry, though; I brought some help."

Out through the portal stepped Batman, real name Bruce Wayne, Wonder Woman, real name Diana, Flash, real name Wally West, Captain Marvel, real name Billy Batson, and Green Arrow. Titan Tomorrow was in shock at what they were seeing. Bart shook his head,

"No way. You can't be alive. Darkseid vaporized you."  
Persiana shook her head,

"It doesn't matter, they've come to help."

Clark smirked,

"Yep, we've come to help...KILL YOU ALL!"

Just then, a black ring appeared on each of the supposed members of the league, and all their costumes turned to black and silver. Their skin became wrinkly and rotted, like zombies. They all had vacant stares as Superman smiled evilly and began reciting,

_The Blackest Night falls from the Skies; _

_The Darkness grows as all light dies;_

_We crave your hearts and your demise;_

_By our black hand; the dead shall rise!! _

Next Chapter:

Titans Tomorrow vs. The Black Lantern Corps, the Avengers caught in the middle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 14: Black Lanterns' Might!! 

Farrah groaned,

"Things just go from bad to worse around here."

Still clutching her ribs, she managed to dodge a black energy attack from the now Black Lantern Superman. He, along with Black Lantern Wonder Woman, Flash, Batman, Captain Marvel, and Green Arrow, had managed to get Black Lantern rings for being dead. Now, they are back, returning as zombies, destroying everything that lives.

Black Lantern Wonder Woman looked at her Titans Tomorrow version,

"You could never be me, sister. What you have done, what you are obviously too weak to do!"

Donna glared,

"I am much stronger, sister. Allow me to demonstrate…"  
She barreled in, sword drawn, charging mindlessly at BL Wonder Woman.

Diana grinned evilly and, using the Black Lantern ring, constructed a suit of armor shimmering in black light, along with a sword and shield. The two Amazon warriors began sparring with their swords, dodging and striking with unrelenting fervor. The two had always practiced before on Themysciria, but that was only a practice, not a life and death situation. And Diana was not a zombie.

BL Superman launched a combination attack of the Black Lantern ring and his heat vision, sending Titans Tomorrow Superman threw the wall of the Baxter Building. Connor shook his head,

"Oh, man. What are these guys?"

Iron Man and several SHIELD units hovered in the air,

"Cease and-."  
His eyes widened,

"What the-?"  
He got leveled with another black light attack, this time from BL Flash. The dead speedster smirked,

"Now, this is cool!"

Creating a black ramp from the hole in the wall to the center of the SHIELD units, BL Flash used his super speed and ran into the center of the SHIELD units, bashing and making them explode left and right by vibrating the molecules of their armor as he touched them, a gift and curse of the Speed Force.

Titans Tomorrow Flash sped up behind him,

"Oh, no you don't, Wally!! This time, you stay dead!"  
He kicked him off the black platform, but the BL Flash hovered in the air and launched a black energy beam at Bart,

"Difference between us, kiddo, I can't die twice!"  
Iron Man looked around,

"What's going on?"  
Red Arrow shook his head,

"They're like Green Lanterns, only in black."

Spider Man blinked,

"Green Lanterns? What's that?"

Roy explained,

"They're intergalactic cops, patrolling the universe. They were rings that launch green energy and can create anything they want out of green light."

BL Green Arrow launched several ebony arrows from his black energy bow,

"DIE!!!"

The hero formerly known as Speedy rolled out of the way and countered with an explosive arrow. It was a direct hit to several area buildings. Rubble and debris scattered all over the streets, endangering the civilians below. She-Hulk and the other registered Avengers, as well as Spider-man and the wanted Avengers helped in evacuating the area.

BL Batman launched an ebony onslaught of batarangs, causing Titans Tomorrow Batman to dodge and duck like a maniac. He then fired his gun, but it was a futile attempt; BL Batman raised a dark energy shield around him.

Iron Man ordered,

"All SHIELD units; take out those Black Lanterns!! Titans Tomorrow is secondary!"

Mr. Fantastic took aim at BL Green Arrow, attempting to vaporize him as he had done to his wife Susan. The stretchable scientist readied the weapon and fired.

It was a direct hit, and BL Green Arrow had taken the full blast, causing him to disintegrate into ashes. All but the black ring remained.

Red Arrow looked at Reed, stunned,

"What are you doing? We had that!"  
Human Torch angrily flared up,

"Reed, how could let my sister die like that?"  
Mr. Fantastic shook his head,

"This isn't the time, Storm."

Johnny snapped,

"This is the time!! My sister is dead because of you! How can you even live with yourself after that!"

A hauntingly familiar voice purred,

"Don't worry, Johnny. I may be dead, but you can join me."  
The skeletal remains of the Invisible Woman was an image that horrified the remaining members of the Fantastic Four.

Susan Richards, in a zombified state, her costume torn and ripped, was wielding the Black Lantern ring previously used by BL Green Arrow. She glared menacingly at Reed,

"Honey, I'm home."  
She launched a black energy beam at her husband. The shock destroyed the weapon he was using and the resulting explosion sent the haunted genius into a brick wall.

Thing shouted,

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!!"  
He charged in and landed a super strong punch on the BL Invisible Woman. The zombie Black Lantern was sent flying across the street, but Susan stopped herself and began hovering in the air. She went to lash out with another black energy attach, but Johnny Storm moved in and launched several fireballs at his zombified sister. This forced Susan to take a defensive stance, using her invisibility powers and created a force field.

Meanwhile, Captain Marvel and BL Captain Marvel were exchanging blows. Both of them seemed to be evenly matched, until the undead Lantern slammed Freddy with an ebony lightning attack from the ring. Freddy took it, but was sent flying across the skies. He looked up and noticed the zombie flying after him. Captain Marvel yelled,

"SHAZAM!!"

Instantly, a bolt of lightning erupted across the sky, and hit the BL Captain Marvel, turning him back into his normal alter ego Billy Batson. Freddy then flew in and ripped the black ring off of the hand and crushed it. The former Black Lantern then disappeared from sight, like he was a ghost.

The Titans Tomorrow Captain Marvel radioed in,

"Titans, the Black rings are the source of their power. Destroy them, and they disappear."

Connor radioed back,

"Got it. Help Farrah. She needs it!"  
He looked at Iron Man,

"Order your units to destroy the rings. They're the only way to stop these things."  
The Iron Avenger radioed in,

"All SHIELD units, all Avengers, listen up. The rings are the key. Destroy them now!"

Ravager and Donna were both bracing for another attack by BL Wonder Woman. The undead Amazon barreled in, creating an ebony construct of a chariot and horses. She was wielding a black energy sword and tried to slice up the swordswomen. Zombie Diana laughed evilly,

"You truly believe you can defeat me?"

Donna glared,

"Yes, and I can prove it!"

She slammed her sword onto the black ring, causing it to shatter. BL Wonder Woman shrieked in agony, which is when Ravager moved in and used her swords to slice Diana's head off. The BL Wonder Woman disappeared, leaving not even ashes behind.

Titans Tomorrow Wonder Woman looked at the daughter of Deathstroke,

"Was that truly necessary?"  
Rose shrugged,

"I liked it."

**Elsewhere… **

BL Superman and Titans Tomorrow Superman, along with She-Hulk, Falcon, Justice, Spider-man, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist, were in the midst of an all out brawl. BL Superman created a construct of a grim reaper, cackling maniacally,

"Fools! Do you truly think you can defeat me?"

Spider-man rolled his eyes,

"Yeesh, pal. Have you looked in the mirror lately? I mean, I though I looked bad before my morning coffee."  
He launched his webbing at the undead Clark Kent, covering his face. The zombie Man of Steel lost his concentration and lost the construct. He burned through the webbing with his heat vision and saw a super powered fist from Luke Cage heading right for his face. At the last possible second, Superman evaded, grabbed Luke's arm, and restrained him. He then launched another penetrating heat vision attack at Iron Fist. The martial artist dodged it and tried to make a grab for the black ring. However, the living corpse of the Man of Steel threw Luke into his teammate, knocking them both down.

She-Hulk and Titans Tomorrow Superman moved in to restrain him. Clark roared,

"YOU CAN'T KILL WHAT CAN'T DIE!!!"  
He then noticed his ring was slipping off. It flew off and Justice snatched. Using his telekinesis, he destroyed it. The telekinetic hero grinned,

"We just did."

BL Superman disappeared completely.

**Meanwhile… **

BL Batman and Titans Tomorrow Batman, along with Black Widow and Dr. Strange, were in a heated battle. The undead Dark Knight launched another ebony energy beam at Dr. Strange, but the Sorcerer Supreme created a barrier of mystical energy around himself. Black Widow and Titans Tomorrow Batman opened fired with their weapons, but BL Batman wrapped himself in an aura of black energy. He then created a construct of a swarm of bats and sent them directly at them.

Tim shook his head,

"This is getting us nowhere. We have to get that ring off of him!"

The Russian spy grinned,

"I have an idea."

Reloading her rifle, she fired off three shots.

As they impacted BL Batman's shield, a bright light was emitted, blinding the zombie Dark Knight. It was long enough for Tim, the Titans Tomorrow Batman, to move in and wrestle the ring off of the zombified Batman. However, despite being blind, the BL Batman was still an adept martial artist, and managed to hold off Titans Tomorrow Batman.

Black Widow noticed the shield was down and fired a flame grenade, incinerating the BL Bruce Wayne. This was the type of thing Titans Tomorrow Batman needed to get the ring off. He threw in the air,

"Dr. Strange, now!"  
The Sorcerer Supreme chanted,

"By the Seven Winds…Banish this ring!"

The ring instantly disappeared from view. The BL Batman then disappeared as well.

**Elsewhere… **

BL Invisible Woman was launching a wave of black energy at her former teammates. Johnny pleaded,

"Sis, it's me! You know me!"  
Susan hissed,

"Yes, and soon, you will all be dead!"

She activated her powers, creating a bubble inside the Human Torch's chest. She was going to squeeze his heart when Thing picked up a man hole cover and slammed it down on the undead Susan. He shook his head,

"Sorry, Suzie, but I gotta do this."  
He then threw it at the undead Invisible Woman, distracting her. The orange-skinned powerhouse shouted,

"Stretch, go for the ring!"

Reed moved in and, creating a set of pliers with one of his hands, snapped the ring and crushed it with all his might. However, Susan had regained her focus and lashed out with a powerful force field attack, sending the three of them away. She cackled maniacally,

"Did you really think you can best me?"

"No, but I can."

She turned and a familiar voice roared,

"IMPERIUS REX!!!"  
That was the battle cry of Namor, the Submariner, ruler of Atlantis. He flew in and delivered a strong kick to BL Invisible Woman. He then grabbed her hand and ripped the ring right off. He crushed it and watched as Susan disappeared forever.

The ruler turned to Reed,

"I know what is happening. You, Reed Richards, will answer for what you have done."  
BL Flash raced by at that moment, Titans Tomorrow Flash following close behind. Bart said,

"Can this wait until after the zombies are gone?"  
BL Flash stopped and, conjuring constructs of ebony lightning bolts, unleashed them at the remnants of the Fantastic Four, Namor, and Titans Tomorrow Flash. Bart dodged each one and landed a super sonic punch to his undead mentor. Wally grinned evilly,

"Like you were ever going to hurt me, Bart. You're nothing!"  
Conjuring another construct, the undead Lantern made a black jack hammer appear and began shaking the ground with it. Namor, the Atlantian ruler, charged and swiftly kicked away the construct. This was an opening, as Human Torch latched onto the undead speedster. Johnny then took him high above the skies and smirked evilly,

"I've been saving this especially for you, pal."  
The Human Torch began energizing his flames, becoming super hot. Reed gasped,

"Oh, no. I know what's coming next. Everyone, get down!"  
The Human Torch unleashed his most devastating attack he could; the Supernova Flame. BL Flash shrieked as the flames incinerated his body, as well as the black ring.

The sky lit up like the Fourth of July, and dimmed just as quickly. When it was over, the black ring was destroyed, and an exhausted Johnny Storm hovered to the ground. He caught his breath,

"I…did…it."

Next Chapter:

Now, back to our regularly schedule problem!

AN: The Black Lantern Rings in my world will operate differently than those in the comics. In addition to the revival of the dead, at full strength, the Black Lanterns gain the ability to create constructs of black light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 15: Here we go Again 

With the Black Lanterns defeated, the attention then turned back to Farrah and her team Titans Tomorrow. Iron Man said,

"It's over, Farrah. Just surrender quietly and we can talk."

The lioness clenched her fists; after everything that happened, Tony was determined to bring in her team, and herself in. She retorted,

"Is that type of talk anything like what you had in mind for Cap? You murdered him!"

Iron Man rolled his eyes,

"This again. Farrah, you have to get a grip on the reality of your situation. It's over. People have stopped fighting Registration."

Luke Cage cracked his knuckles,

"Speak for yourself!"

He immediately socked the head of SHIELD and, along with Iron Fist, Dr. Strange, Spider-man, Echo, and Jewel, started brawling. Iron Man ordered,

"Restrain the crowd. I don't want any fatalities."

A hard punch was thrown by the Thing,

"Not from your guys, maybe."

Johnny Storm lashed out,

"This is for my sister!"

He launched a fireball at Reed.

Chaos ensued at that point. Namor was helping the Human Torch pound on Mr. Fantastic and Falcon and Black Widow had decided to switch sides and began taking on Justice and She-Hulk.

Farrah watched all this chaos unfold and could not believe that the people that she once considered her teammates and friends had been reduced to this.

Janet came up to her,

"Now would be a good time for you to run."

The feral feline looked at the insect heroine,

"You're serious?"  
Wasp nodded,

"You were right. Cap was right. We've made a terrible mistake. We should have stood by him."

She looked around,

"Get going. They won't be distracted for long."  
Titans Tomorrow Flash scooped up Farrah,

"Let's go."

They headed for the Baxter Building again.

Iron Man and Reed Richards both noticed it. The billionaire shook his head,

"Oh, no you don't."

Activating the maximum thrust on his jet boosters, Iron Man pursued them.

Batman got to the portal controls and tried to turn the machine on,

"The Black Lanterns didn't damage the machine. We can use it to get back to our world."  
Farrah looked back, nervous. Several heroes that still opposed registration were out there. She did not know what became of Hercules; and the way Luke Cage and his team was fighting, they were risking capture. Or death, if Tony got his way. She looked back to her team,

"I'm staying here."

Everyone turned to the furry heroine, surprised. Donna shook her head,

"Sister, please. You truly cannot believe there is something worth fighting here."

Persiana nodded,

"There's always something worth fighting for. If I'm here, maybe I can help people remember why Cap fought Registration and remind people that Captain America is one of the greatest heroes ever to live. Everyone has seems to have forgotten that, but I won't."  
Donna held her girlfriend tightly,

"Sister, I love you so much. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, it is."

She added,

"Sorry we have to split up like this."

The Amazon warrior shook her head, smiling,

"I will never forget us, sister. All those moments, both in and out of the bedroom. Especially in bed with-."  
Batman changed the subject,

"We have to move, now."

Red Arrow shook his head,

"Wait a minute, it was just getting good."  
Flash nodded,

"Yeah, Bats. I want to hear this."

Ravager sighed angrily and yanked on both the archer and speedster's ears, dragging them through the portal. Captain Marvel and Batman followed, and Superman got to the edge before calling out,

"Donna, we have to go."

Wonder Woman sighed and, finally ending her embrace with Farrah, left to join Superman. As soon as they were through, Farrah closed the portal.

At that moment, Iron Man barreled in and fired. Persiana dodged it, and it destroyed the portal machine. The lioness snickered,

"Too late, Dad. My friends are gone."

Tony looked at her,

"They can't be good friends because they left you here."

Farrah smirked,

"I chose to stay. I'm going to fight and keep Cap's memory alive."

She reared her claws,

"Plus, I'm going to get payback for all the pain and suffering you caused me!"  
She pounced at her father.

Iron Man back-handed her into a wall and Persiana fell unconscious.

**Meanwhile, on DC Earth 100.6… **

Superman and the other members of Titans Tomorrow returned to their dimension and were attempting to get a grasp on the situation. Donna looked back at the portal and shook her head,

"Farewell, sister. Fight strongly."  
Flash looked out the window,

"Holy crap!"

The other Titans came and looked outside the Watchtower window. They were horrified at what they saw.

A huge Black Lantern Battery was perched on top of the planet, and numerous Black Lanterns swarmed around it and the Earth. Red Arrow shook his head,

"It's just like that Star Trek movie!"

Flash blinked,

"You watch Star Trek?"

The archer shrugged,

"Doesn't everyone? It's like First Contact, when one future was that the Borg took over."

The station shook at that moment. Batman looked at the scanners,

"Several Black Lanterns have penetrated the outer hull. They'll be here any minute."

Superman ordered,

"Destroy the inter-dimensional transporter. We can't let the Black Lanterns invade any other Earth."

Donna took her sword and slammed it hard, destroying the machine. She then said,

"Warriors, if we die today, then we shall die with honor. These Black Lanterns must be stopped at all costs."  
Ravager unsheathed her swords,

"For once, I am in complete agreement, princess. Let's slice us up some baddies!"

Next Chapter:

Farrah gets put on trial by the Illuminati, or what has remained of it. Stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 16: Judge and Jury 

It was two days after the incident involving the Black Lanterns and White Martians. Iron Man had called the Illuminati for a special emergency session to discuss what they could do about Farrah, Tony's daughter. However, Namor refused to appear, not wanting anything to do with Reed Richards any more, citing Susan's death. Dr. Strange had also refused to come, instead assisting the remnants of Captain America's rebellion.

Black Bolt had come, despite his initial refusal. He was planning to go to war with Vulcan and the Shi'ar over a recent attack. Hopefully, this would not take long. (1)

Professor Xavier had also come. The bald telepath was finally able to walk, and had a lot to answer for with his team.

Mr. Fantastic and Iron Man took a seat and the proceedings began. Reed stood up and explained,

"Gentlemen, the terrorist Farrah has been apprehended and will now be brought before us."

Pressing a button, a bound Farrah was brought in. The lioness was restrained in a hovering chair, unable to move. She shrieked,

"LET ME OUT!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ALL, I'LL DO THINGS TO YOU EVEN THE WHITE MARTIANS WOULD NEVER THINK OF DOING!!"

Black Bolt signed something, to which Reed responded,

"Yes, Black Bolt. This is completely necessary. This woman is a threat to our agenda."

The ruler of the Inhumans studied the white-haired feline heroine for a moment before signing something. Reed was surprised,

"Black Bolt, are you serious?"  
His answer came as the ruler stood up and left the proceedings.

Tony asked,

"What's his problem?"

Professor Xavier answered,

"It appears this problem, as Reed puts it, is not enough to warrant our action."

Mr. Fantastic shook his head,

"Let's move on. Farrah Willows, you are being charged with terrorism, treason, and murder. What is your plea?"  
Farrah just glared at the stretchable scientist, not saying a word. Reed looked up,

"Miss Willows, you must enter a plea, or you'll be held in contempt."  
Persiana sneered,

"I have nothing but contempt for you all. You're all responsible for Leon's death!"

Reed shook his head,

"Crisis never understood the full extent of our plans. We couldn't risk it being exposed. It was a matter of our own survival."  
Farrah was stunned,

"Survival? You don't know a damn thing about survival, Reed! That clone Thor was your idea! You should be in this chair instead of me!"  
Reed explained,

"It was the decision of the six of us to institute this plan. The superheroes were getting to powerful and too numerous to keep track of. We had to step in and figure a way to control and monitor the problem."

The lioness frowned in confusion,

"Wait, superheroes were the problem? What the hell have you been huffing in the lab, Richards?"  
Reed looked at her,

"I think you would know; all those…incidents…that occurred when you were on the Avengers."  
Farrah rolled her eyes,

"Is this about all those pranks I played on Barbie and Gyrich? I swear, they were harmless. Well, maybe throwing acid in Gyrich's pants wasn't, but they didn't cause any irreparable damage, right?"

Reed folded his arms,

"The point is, you were out of control, and, while Captain America may have tolerated your antics…we didn't. Captain America was becoming obsolete, and we had to get rid of him."

Persiana struggled out of the chair, shouting,

"CAP WAS MORE OF A HERO THAN YOU EVER WILL BE, RICHARDS!! PEOPLE LOOKED UP TO HIM!!!"

Tony shook his head,

"We know. That's why we drafted this plan together; all six of us. By eliminating Captain America, we would be the new leaders of the super hero community, and we would be able to guide the superheroes in the direction that they _ought_ to be in, not the direction they were on under Captain America."  
Farrah snarled,

"He was our friend. He was our leader. How could you just betray a great man like Steve?"

Reed said,

"History will always remember Captain America for the things he did, but his time to step down was long overdue. If he stepped down, none of this would be necessary. We would not have needed Nitro and his help in all of this." (2)  
Farrah was horrified,

"It was you all along? You blew up Stamford?"

Tony nodded,

"I made a few phone calls and organized everything."

Persiana jumped up so suddenly, the chair shook. Despite the sudden movement, the restraints held. She shrieked at the top of her lungs,

"YOU BASTARDS!!! HOW MANY LIVES DID YOU RUIN FOR THIS SICK PLAN?!!

Professor Xavier, deciding to break his silence, said,

"I admit, there have been times in this plan that even I find distasteful, but, the end result will ensure that, if superheroes can be accepted like this, then perhaps mutants can be too."

Farrah growled,

"You are all insane! You just can't play God with people's lives like this!"

The telepath looked to his colleagues,

"Do you think we should tell her about the Hulk?"  
The lioness was surprised,

"What about him?"  
Tony explained,

"The Hulk was too dangerous to stay on Earth, so we knocked him out and exiled him into deep space, to a planet where he won't be able to do any harm to anyone."

Persiana was stunned at what she was hearing,

"I thought Bruce found the cure."

Reed shook his head,

"That is what everyone thought. However…it doesn't matter. Farrah Willows, you have been found guilty on all charges. As such, your sentence is death."

Farrah struggled to break the restraints or slip out of them, but, try as she might; the lioness was completely pinned by them. The lioness watched as Iron Man walked up to her and removed his mask.

Tony raised his hand, charging an energy pulse,

"Farrah, I wish there was another way. I am sorry."

Farrah closed her eyes, a tear trickling down her cheek. She felt the heat as the blast came her way.

A loud metal clang was heard and Farrah opened her eyes. She noticed the restraints had been burned off and Iron Man was on the ground. Mr. Fantastic was also down.

Several armored troops moved in, taking Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man, and Professor Xavier away. One of the armored soldiers came and undid Farrah's restraints,

"Miss Willows, are you all right?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yes, but who are you people?"

"I'm so very glad you asked that, Persiana."

As the soldiers made way for their commander, the white-furred feline acrobat was stunned at what she was seeing.

A brown haired man in a dark business suit walked up to her. He had a maniacal, insane glint in his eyes, but his smile was sane, if evil. Farrah growled,

"Norman Osborn."

Osborn smiled,

"Hello, my dear. Thanks for helping me capture these two traitors. Without you or Professor Xavier's help, we would have never have known about his."

He added,

"By the way, I think you and I should have a long talk about what's been happening in the last two days. It deeply concerns your future."

Next Chapter:  
Just what is Norman Osborn up to? Find out what, next time!

(1) See 'War of Kings' Comic series for details

(2) Nitro was the super-villain that exploded in Stamford, sparking Registration.


	17. Chapter 17

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 17: Darkness Grows 

Farrah was brought to Avengers' Tower, courtesy of Norman Osborn. After getting fed, cleaned up, and finding a spare costume, she and the former Green Goblin were having a long conversation.

Norman explained,

"You see, after everything that happened, with the White Martians and Black Lanterns invading, people got worried SHIELD hadn't been doing their job, so they disbanded it, in favor of my solution. HAMMER."  
Farrah, perched on desk, shook her head,

"So, it doesn't mean you're any better than Tony."

Osborn sipped some teat before nodding,

"True, I admit, I have acted like nothing a true hero should be acting-."

The lioness rolled her eyes,

"That's an understatement."

The former Green Goblin shot her a look before continuing,

"As you can imagine, with the invasion and the disbandment of SHIELD, everyone blamed Tony Stark for the incompetence and began a world wide manhunt. Now, I stumbled upon some old files Fury had on this organization called the Illuminati and, I must say, it is shocking to see that such an organization was able to exist for as long as it did."

He then smiled,

"You know, after all this, I managed to get you a presidential pardon signed. I feel as though I deserve something."

His smile became lecherous,

"Tell me, are you still into girls, or have you gone back to men?"

Persiana angrily grabbed Osborn and snarled in his face,

"Let's get one thing perfectly clear; I don't like you. I don't trust you. And I don't respect you at all. I will never, ever work for a mad man like you. I'd rather be dead."

She threw Norman back into the chair and hissed.

Osborn adjusted himself in the chair and sat up,

"You're still pretty rough. I like that."  
He shrugged,

"So, our first meeting isn't off to the brightest of starts, but that's to be expected. Now, to why I actually want you here…"  
He reached into his pocket for something, but Farrah quickly tensed, getting on all fours and ready to pounce. Norman shook his head,

"Calm down, kitty. It isn't a weapon."

He pulled out another piece of paper. This time, he handed it to Farrah,

"You should read this."

The lioness snatched it quickly and read it, her large green eyes darting quickly.

Norman explained,

"While you may be the illegitimate child of Tony Stark, you are still the heiress to the Stark Empire. The board believes that, because of you loathing your father, you can help change the public image. By putting Stark Industries in line with HAMMER, it can show that people can believe in their heroes again. You can be a hero again, Persiana. It's what you always wanted to be."

Farrah clenched the paper in anger. She shook her head,

"He tried to pull this stunt when he told me I was his daughter. What the hell is the difference between then and now?"  
Norman smiled,

"The difference is…Tony Stark is at your mercy."  
This gave the lioness a sudden reality check. Throughout her super-hero career, she never knew her real father, and, after finding out what he had done to start Civil War, Farrah thought she would never get an opportunity to get even with her father. Now, Tony was locked up, gone. She had won.

A sinister smile suddenly grew across her face and Farrah purred,

"You know, despite you being a murderous psychopath…you're right. My father is at my mercy…and I like that."

She got back on the desk on all fours,

"Something tells me there's more."  
Norman smiled,

"Of course. How would you have your own team of Avengers as well?"

At this, the lioness was shocked,

"You mean that?"

Norman nodded,

"Of course. However, you will be my second in command, as I will be leading this team, but, essentially…they are yours. I had them recruited as part of my takeover of SHIELD and changing it to HAMMER."  
Persiana drooled,

"Tell me more about them."

The former Green Goblin smiled,

"How about I show you?"

As the two walked down, Norman smiled to himself. Through his skillful manipulation, he had exposed Farrah to a darker side of herself; a side normally she would try and stay away from. However, with her hatred for Tony Stark at a near fever pitch, and the prospect of running his company while in luxury, Farrah was slowly being corrupted.

As for the lioness herself, she was relishing this moment, a moment she had waited for a long time. She was finally going to show the world that she was nothing like Tony Stark.

She was better.

Norman and Farrah both walked in, and, immediately, Farrah's heart stopped; not in joy, but in shock.

A man with a bullseye tattoo on his forehead was wearing the purple Hawkeye costume, minus the mask. It was Bullseye.

Second was a blonde woman wearing one of Miss Marvel's old uniforms. It was a two piece that covered the shoulders and had a yellow eight point star on it. It was really Karla Sofen, Moonstone.

Third was a man in a black costume, and he looked similar to Spiderman, complete with mouth-less mask. His name is Mac Gargan, Venom.

Fourth was a silver haired young man wearing a sort of military outfit, but unlike any that was seen on any Earth military force. His name is Captain Marvel.

Fifth was a man with a Mohawk, and was wearing one of Wolverine's old costumes. Farrah never recognized him, nor his scent.

Norman smirked,

"Farrah, meet the team."

The lioness spun around, shouting,

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!! MOST OF THESE PEOPLE HERE ARE CRIMINALS!!!"  
Bullseye called out,

"Hey, some of us are just misunderstood."

He then licked his lips,

"Heard you were into girls. You gonna make out with Karla over here?"  
Moonstone blasted him with an energy pulse, sending him into a wall. The marksman moaned,

"Ow."

The Mohawk grunted,

"Loser."  
Farrah narrowed her eyes,

"You I don't know. Who are you?"

The Mohawk answered,

"I'm Daken. I'm Wolverine's son."  
The lioness was floored,

"You serious? Wolverine's a dad?"  
She began laughing on the floor,

"Oh, man. I don't even want to know how drunk the chick was that slept with Logan!"

Daken snarled,

"Shut up! My mother wasn't a drunken slut!!"  
Farrah composed her self,

"Sorry, I just really hate my parents."  
Daken scoffed,

"You're telling me? My old man is getting to old for this."

The furry acrobat strutted up to him,

"Want hot angry sex right now?"  
Moonstone groaned,

"Totally without shame."

Bullseye and Venom both grinned lecherously, like watching a hot, adult film.

Farrah looked up, snarling,

"Get out! I want my alone time with him!"

Norman smiled,

"Well, we had better do what the lady said. Tomorrow, you get your introduction as heroes!! Get a good night sleep. You'll need it!"

Next Chapter:

As the new Avengers are introduced, darkness slowly seeps into the Marvel Persiana-verse. What is it? Find out next time, in the exciting conclusion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Black and White **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 18: A Dark Reign Begins! 

"You guys have to see this!"  
Spiderman, along with Echo, Dr. Strange, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist, were watching TV in of Fury's hiding places. On it, Norman Osborn, dressed as the Iron Patriot, an armored suit similar to Iron Man's, but painted like the American Flag, was addressing the crowd,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…THE AVENGERS!! Captain Marvel, Spider-man, Wolverine, Miss Marvel, Hawkeye, and…Persiana!"

There was a resounding cheer from the audience on camera, and ribbons and confetti rained down on them. The arachnid hero could not believe it,

"Farrah's sided with Osborn? What the hell?"

Norman Osborn then motioned for Farrah to take the microphone. The lioness stood for a moment, gazing out at the audience. She closed her eyes, and then opened them. She said,

"I'm sure many of you know me as a wise cracking, hormonal were-cat heroine…"

Moonstone whispered to Bullseye,

"That's an understatement."

Farrah heard the comment, but ignored it,

"However, many of you don't know this about me; I am Tony Stark's daughter."

At this, there was a chorus of gasps. The Avengers watching could not believe it. Luke Cage exclaimed,

"Sweet Christmas! She's Tony's daughter?"

Echo read the brawler's lips and was stunned,

"Amazing, although the chin does match Stark's."

Farrah continued,

"It has come to my attention that my…father…left me the sole shareholder of Stark Industries. As such, I pledge to you, I will be absolutely nothing like the tyrant my father is. I pledge to bring Stark Industries to greatness, greatness that it rightfully deserves, not the pawn of a madman. And that is why I am here to also announce, Stark Industries will work in conjunction with Oscorp and HAMMER to promote world peace and security of the United States, and its people."

There was another resounding cheer. The sound was hurting the lioness' sensitive ears, but she ignored it as best she could.

Spider-man and the Secret Avengers were stunned as to the announcement. The acrobatic hero said,

"Guys, that's the sound of hell freezing over."

Dr. Strange shook his head,

"I am just as surprised as you are, Spider-man."  
Echo groaned,

"This is not going to be fun."

**Meanwhile… **

A man with an eye patch was watching the broadcast. His name is Nick Fury, former head of SHIELD, until Stark took over. He was in a safe house only he knew the location of. The master spy said,

"Thanks for the intel."

He hung up and, not even looking behind him, smirked,

"You're good at sneaking up on someone, Wolverine."

The adamantium-clawed mutant hissed,

"What's this about, Fury? It ain't about my technique."

Fury turned and said,

"I just hacked the SHIELD archives and deleted all the registered heroes from the data base when I found this. Wolverine, a few days ago, Viper disappeared. She built some sorta dimensional gateway. To where, I don't know. But, you need to get to that base and find out where."  
Logan smirked,

"Take Hydra on? I like it."

"You won't be alone."  
The red-headed former Russian, and SHIELD, spy Black Widow appeared, with Falcon. Fury said,

"You three have to find this portal and close it, and disrupt any operations they have there. You're final guy is showing up now."

Out through the shadows, a man stepped forward. He was dressed like Captain America, including the shield, but he also had a gun on his side. Fury smirked,

"Nice look, Barnes."

Wolverine was stunned,

"Bucky's our Cap now?"

Fury looked at him,

"That a problem?"  
The claw user grunted as a response.

Bucky said,

"Let's move out."

**On DC Earth 100.6… **

Wonder Woman was the last survivor, holding her own. All her other teammates were dead and had turned into Black Lanterns. Now, they were all gunning for her.

Having lost her armor, the Amazon warrior clutched her sword tightly, trying to hack and slash as many of the ebony-ringed users as she could. However, even an Amazon's strength and constitution have limits, and she was getting tired. Huffing another breath, she shouted,

"Hera, give me strength!"  
It was around this time she disappeared in a bright flash.

The next thing she knew, Donna was aboard the Monitor station. She looked around, studying her new surroundings,

"What is this?"

"Don't be afraid."

The Amazon warrior turned to the voice. She gasped,

"It cannot be…"

A red-eyed blonde young man with a light saber on his side shook his head,

"No, I'm not who you think I am. My name is Leon. My codename is Crisis."

Donna took a moment before nodding,

"Farrah spoke highly of you. You are her first."

Leon blushed at that,

"That's flattering of you, but, you must understand; the Farrah you know is not the same as the Farrah I do. I already met my Farrah, and she is safe. This new one, however…"  
He said,

"Wonder Woman, I had the Monitor teleport you here because of a vision I had. Your Farrah is going down a dark path, one that promises to bring death and destruction. She is going to relish in that now that she is working with a man named Norman Osborn."  
Wonder Woman nodded,

"Farrah told me of that man. He is evil. Farrah would not work with such a man."

Leon sighed,

"Donna, I know how much you care about her, so it's not going to be easy for you to hear this."  
With that, he punched up a play back.

During the play back, Donna was horrified as she watched Farrah, a woman she had loved and cherished, engage in gratuitous sex and acts of lust with Wolverine's son. It was after the sex, though, that the princess found even more shocking.

Daken had Farrah in his arms and asked,

"Tell me, what was it like to be with a woman?"  
Farrah purred back,

"Look, Donna'a a nice person and everything, but the relationship was going nowhere. I mean, I can't believe I wasted ten years with her, listening on and on about that backwater sewer she calls a home."  
Dona was horrified at what she was hearing. She fell to her knees, dropping her sword.

She shook her head,

"No, it's not true. She loves me. She really does love me!"

She began sobbing, and Leon went and held her. The red-eyed powerhouse looked at the former Titans Tomorrow heroine and sat next to her, holding her. Leon said,

"Donna, I need your help. I brought you here because the Monitor needs our help."

Wonder Woman looked up at him. Farrah said Leon could always be trusted. Then again, Farrah said a lot of things that she may or may not have meant. Donna stood up,

"I want some time to think."

Leon nodded,

"The Monitor has some quarters you can use. I'll show you."

The two left.

Had the two been paying attention to the screen showing Farrah's world, one would notice the lioness heroine slinking in and staring at the mirror. Wolverine had already gone to take a shower. Farrah had an unusually smug look on her face as she seemed to be talking to the mirror,

"Oh, things are so going well for me. I mean, with Tony behind bars and me working with Osborn…"

What little of her costume she had on began moving and changing, as if it were alive. It soon enveloped her whole body, swirling black and red. Her voice became inhuman as Farrah said,

"**The Carnage can begin." **

She began laughing inhumanly and evilly. Daken called out,

"Is everything all right, Farrah?"

Farrah shape-shifted back into her normal outfit, talking in a cheerful voice,

"Fine, Daken, dear. Keep the water warm; I'll join you in a minute."

The lioness then licked her lips lustfully,

"Oh, the fun I'm going to have, making everyone scream."

End of Black and White


End file.
